Arhipathy
by rt2enkay
Summary: The saga of Arnav and Khushi has played itself out on television to an unsatisfactory end. This is my take at what the Arshi story would have looked like had the story taken a turn after the temple bandage scene. At this point Arnav and Khushi realize there is an unnamed tug between the two of them. It does not have a name yet. The cast of characters are largely the same.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to see your face or talk to you again. Ever.

With that Arnav Singh Raizada pulled his aviators from his pocket and walked away, his long strides sending him further away from Khushi Kumari Gupta.

Khushi stood rooted for a moment, the sun directly in her face blinding her from everything around. The disquiet in her heart bubbled again. She turned to look back at Devi Maiyya one last time asking for strength to move forward, to banish Arnav ji from her mind.

She turned, her chappal stepping on something sharp. Bending down she saw something glinting in the evening sun. A key. Arnav ji's mannat ki chhabi. Her fingers trembled as they picked it up. She had her ishaara from Devi Maiyya.

Slowly stepping away from the temple, her heart stilled and she knew what she had to do.

Standing at the entrance to her home, her hand poised to knock at the door, she hesitated. Whispering one last prayer to Devi Maiyya she knocked. The door opened almost immediately and she stared into the face of her Buaji who was angry that she was late. Shyam ji stood by the side, anger and an unknown emotion flitting across his face. Amma seemed relieved to see her. Payal looked at her with sympathy and silent support.

She made her way past all of them not uttering a word. Her father lay silent. Tears streamed out the corners of his eyes. Buaji's shrill voice broke the silence. Sanka Devi! Where were you? Shyam ji has been waiting so we can have the roka before the muhurat is over. The words washed over her. Purposefully she closed the door shutting everybody out and knelt by her dad. She poured it all out. Her torment. Her misgivings about getting engaged to Shyam ji. Surely he understood. Even as she watched, her dad's eyes seemed to smile. His fingers grasped hers with an effort and gave a firm shake as if to approve.

She opened the door and a visibly angry Buaji and Shyam ji trooped in. Garima looked worried and Payal mute. Khushi felt nervous.

I can't do this. I just can't. Her voice was low but steady. She surprised herself by how steady it sounded. There was no hesitation. No sense of guilt.

What do you mean you can't do this? Buaji's voice thundered. Shyam ji looked ready to explode.

Looking around the room, Khushi continued, swallowing as she said the next words. I cannot get engaged to Shyam ji now. It does not feel right to me. I understand you are all concerned about my dad's health. I know dad will never want me to do something my heart does not permit me to. I do not want to rush into this. The words came tumbling out of her as if knowing that if she paused she would not be able to get it all out.

Shyam looked at her, the enormity of what she was saying dawning on him. He had to act quickly. His face contorted as if rearranging the anger into something inscrutable, he made to reach out for her hand. Khushi ji. I would not want to rush into this too but your dad…

A coughing fit sent everybody to Shashi babu's bedside. His eyes seemed to pop out and his hands jerked trying to indicate something. Khushi felt an unexplained uneasiness. Was her dad trying to tell her something? She closed her eyes and held her dad's hand in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving her dad's hand a quick squeeze, Khushi realized there was no point dragging it out. She turned to Buaji firmly. Her voice low and steady she repeated what she said. Without waiting for Buaji to reply, she turned to Shyam and said she would like to speak to him. Alone.

Bua and Garima exchanged glances. Payal seemed unsure if Khushi really meant alone. Khushi gave her a quick nod to let her know she knew what she was doing. Shyam and Khushi walked out to the veranda.

Shyam reached out to hold Khushi's shoulder so she would face him. She flinched but did not move. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked Shyam ji in the eye.

Shyam ji, we did talk a few days ago and I thought we agreed we would not get engaged now. Why this hurry? Why now? Khushi's voice halted, questioning the man she had come to regard as a friend though something in her made her wary of his touch. She stepped back reflexively as if his answer had the power to hurt her.

Shyam gazed at her pretty perturbed face, his brain working overtime to salvage the situation. How he played the game now was critical to ensuring Khushi ji would be his. His face changed. Like quicksilver, the anger was replaced by concern.

Khushi ji! he said. I am in no hurry. I understand how you feel. Perhaps it is best we let this rest for a few days while Shashi uncle recovers. Perhaps in time you will feel differently about me. We can still be friends right? I always wish nothing but the best for you. I will talk to Buaji and your mom. They will understand.

Khushi looked at him. He was saying what she wanted to hear. Yet, there was an uneasiness she could not shrug off.

Quickly discarding the warning thoughts in her head, she smiled warmly and took his hand.

Friends. She repeated after him.

Entering the home together again, Shyam made a beeline for Buaji cajoling her into making a cup of tea. Garima and Payal looked at Khushi expectantly, relief writ large on their faces. Khushi gave them a weak smile and said she needed to lie down for a bit as she felt exhausted. Without waiting for a response, she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Sinking to the floor, she let the events of the day wash over her. The sobs came unbidden. Did she do the right thing?


	3. Chapter 3

Khushi woke up with a start. It is late already she thought with a panic and then realized she did not have to go anywhere. Flashbacks of the previous evening swept past her eyes cine style. Her shoulders slumped not for long though.

Cheering up as she did about the thought of being home, she jumped out of bed and hugged her Payal jiji. Accustomed to impromptu expressions of affection Payal laughed at her nautanki sister and pushed her to the bathroom so she could freshen up.

Watching Buaji and Amma getting ready to leave for the satsang at the neighbor's home, Payal walked up to them. Amma, I am going to the market, is there anything other than subzi you need? Amma thought for a moment and added a few items to the list. Be back soon she gently reminded.

Payal had barely turned the street corner when she bumped into Akash Raizada. "Aap?" she asked mildly surprised to see the quieter cousin of Arnav in their street. "Um. hm. Well! I came by to pick up my car from the garage near here." he said. An awkward pause filled the air between them. "I should be off now" said Payal shyly moving away.

"Jijaji?" Akash stated incredulously. Payal turned around curious. Akash stood a puzzled expression looking at Shyam ji who was turning the corner walking towards the main road. Akash knew Shyam ji? Perhaps Shyam ji handled legal matters for Akash ji? Even as she moved slowly towards the market, she sensed Akash ji had turned and was walking towards her. He seemed preoccupied. He bumped into her again.

Sorry! I was surprised to see jijaji here he said. "Jijaji?" Payal repeated incredulous. "Did you mean the man in the brown shirt who just turned into the main road?

Akash ji nodded still distracted.

Akash realized belatedly that Payal ji seemed to recognize jijaji. "You know him?" he asked Payal. "Haan! He is a paying guest at our home".

Nothing made sense any more.

"Payal ji we have to talk. Do you know of any quiet place around here?" asked Akash. Payal appeared not to have heard him. She stood staring at the street corner where Shyam ji had disappeared. Akash nudged her again. "Do you know a place where we can talk? It is important." Payal recovered and nodded mutely. There is a temple nearby. We can go there.

They walked in silence digesting what they had just discovered. Payal texted her sister saying she was taking a detour to the temple and to let Buaji know when she returned from the satsang. They found a quiet corner and sat on the steps. Akash's mind raced with the possibilities. Does Di know? What was jiju doing as a paying guest in Delhi? It did not make sense at all.

Akash adjusted the frame of his glasses and seemed nervous. "Payal ji, I know this is awkward. I am not sure what to make of what I just saw. Shyam ji is married to Anjali Di. Did you really mean it when you said he has been living as a paying guest in your home?"

Payal looked at the man in front of her. His words seemed distant like there was a waterfall inside her head. She had to shake her head a couple of times before she asked Akash ji to repeat what he said. Shyam ji was Anjali Di's husband? Images from the Teej vrat spun inside her head. The raksha daaga. The fasts. The pious wife, the loving family. It can't be true!

The silence threatened to overcome them. Akash's analytical mind registered the shock on Payal ji's face. He would have to tread carefully. He needed to know everything before he could apprise bhai of this. Anjali Di. What would he say to her? That her husband was living in Delhi and pretending to travel? His head spun.

"Payal ji, I know this is difficult to talk about but I need to know more before I involve the family." "Can you tell me how Shyam ji happened to become a paying guest in your home?"

Payal looked at him. His face was calm. The nervousness seemed to have gone. In its place was a calm collected person who was trying to make the best of a bad situation. She took a deep breath and began. Stopping every now and then, she shared the traumatic memories of her baraat returning and Khushi being held up at Sheesh Mahal. Her eyes seemed distant as she recalled her and Khushi's visit to the TV station and finding out Arnav ji was the reason behind the footage being released. She wiped her tears as she recounted the humiliation Khushi and her parents experienced at the market. She steeled herself as she told Akash ji about how Shyam had helped save Khushi and eventually followed them to Delhi. The distaste in her face was apparent as she talked about how he smooth talked his way into staying at their house. He got Khushi a job at AR Designs warehouse and eventually persuaded Bua and Amma to get her engaged to him. She stopped as if talking about the engagement to be was loathsome. The relief on her face was evident as she spoke of how Khushi refused to be rushed into an engagement. She broke down exhausted from reliving all that had gone wrong over the past few months.

Akash hesitated for a second and gently held Payal ji by her shoulders as she struggled to stop the tears. He dug out his hanky and passed it wordlessly. She wiped her eyes and gave a tearful smile.

They sat in silence digesting what they had shared. The devastation of two families. A man of few words, Akash looked determined. "Payal ji, what we spoke about today, can you keep it to yourself for a few more days while I figure out how to deal with this?" Payal nodded. What was a few more days? She would have to keep Khushi safe from that vile man.

She realized with a start that it had been over an hour since she texted Khushi. I need to leave now Akash ji. Can we meet again tomorrow to figure out what to do next? Akash nodded. He had to act quickly. Bhai. Oh! What would Bhai say? He shuddered to think of the storm about to overtake their lives. He escorted Payal ji back to the market and promised to be in touch. Be brave. I will make sure everything will be alright. He lingered holding her hand a fraction longer than needed.

Payal finished her grocery shopping in a daze hardly seeing what she was buying. Loading her bag she traced her steps back to the Gupta house. Putting away the produce, she sought out her ebullient sister and gave her a tight hug.

Khushi was taken aback. Something was amiss. Her usually quiet sister was even more quieter. Was her eyes red? Had she been crying? A million thoughts crossed her mind as she crossed the room to look at her sister.

Jiji! Are you alright? Tum teek ho? she asked concern oozing out of her. Payal wiped her tears and nodded. She held out her hand, Devi Maiyya's prasad on it. Khushi helped herself but was not sure what prompted this emotional outburst from her reticent sister. Come on tell me now, what were you crying for? Did the subziwala yell at you? Did you lose anything? Did you hurt yourself? What happened?

Payal hugged her sister once again and wiped her eyes. Nothing! I was just feeling emotional. I am happy that you followed your heart and said no to getting engaged to Shyam ji she said.

It was Khushis turn to be puzzled. What happened at the market? Why did jiji become so emotional? It was lucky that Buaji and Amma were at the neighbors. Jiji, you OK? she asked one last time. Payal nodded.

That sealed it then. Jiji, let's get golgappas this afternoon. I am so happy you are my jiji she said as she playfully gave her one more hug before she danced away into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Arnav stared at the laptop screen. The report he had been looking at since morning refused to make sense. He was distracted. He kept looking at the door half expecting Khushi to materialize in a burst of color. What was wrong with him? He had stalked away from her yesterday didn't he? Ordered her to keep away from him and his life. So why was he feeling restless? He shut his laptop with a bang as Lavanya entered the room holding a pair of dresses. The sight of her in her emerald-green shalwar was enough to enrage him.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, his voice coming out sharper than intended. Her eyes shrunk with hurt. "Why ASR? You don't like it? Nani, Di and Mami said I looked good."

"Go and change" he continued his voice low and dangerous. The last thing he wanted was Lavanya reminding him of Khushi. Lavanya stood mute, unyielding.

Injecting a note of false cheer in her voice, she held up the two evening dresses. "Which one shall I wear for this evening's party?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Go and change." Arnav's temper was rising. His vision clouded in a haze of rage. How dare she?

Lavanya retreated tears shining in her eyes.

Seeing her walk away defeated, Arnav realized what he had done.

He walked quickly. Catching up with Lavanya he muttered something that suspiciously sounded like sorry and turned her around to look at him. "I don't want you to change for me. You realize that don't you? I don't mean to hurt you. It is just that I sometimes say things without realizing what I mean. I am sorry Khushi."

Lavanya looked at him, everything crystallizing in her mind. She turned and ran to her room. Sitting on the bed, she looked back at their relationship. Did they even have a relationship? She loved him sure. But him? Did he even love her? Images of her proposing to him in front of family, her in her bridal do asking him if he loved her. He had never said the words had he?

What was she doing?

Her shoulders slumped. The elation she had felt two days back at an impending engagement with ASR evaporated. She had to leave. She needed to leave.

Arnav stood in his room, his control over his life slipping. He had done wrong by Lavanya. Had he ever loved her? What was he doing? He needed to fix it. Right away.

Lavanya heard footsteps approaching and quickly dabbed her eyes. ASR stood by her door. His eyes looked troubled. He seemed to be struggling as much as she was. He turned and shut the door behind him and came to stand in front of her. She knew what was coming.

No ASR. Don't say anything. I understand. I am leaving. Just remember I loved you and always will.

Arnav felt little. What had he done?


	5. Chapter 5

Lavanya looked at Arnav. "Give me one last hug before I leave" she said. It suddenly hit Arnav. The consequences of his anger. He began his uncertain walk towards redemption. He reached out and hugged Lavanya. A genuine, repentant hug.

"You don't have to leave you know" he said realizing how hollow it sounded.

Tears fell freely from Lavanya's eyes. She let them fall mourning the death of a dream. Death of a relationship that never had been. Slowly she piled her clothes into her suitcase as Arnav looked on.

"What do we tell them?" she wondered aloud. Arnav walked over and sat by her. He took his hand in hers and sat mute. After what seemed ages, he stood briskly and told her not to worry. He made this mess, he would clean it up.

As Lavanya went to freshen up before leaving, he called his family for a quick meeting. Akash was not back home. Di, Nani, Mami and Mama looked expectantly. His grave face gave no clue of what was coming. As expected, they felt crushed by his announcement.

"What do you mean Chotte that you and Lavanya are breaking up?" Di's lips trembled as she asked. Nani look angry. "Relationships are not to be made and broken like business deals. There are families involved, feelings involved. Lavanya changed herself so we could accept her. What happened now that you can no longer proceed with the engagement?" Mami looked ready for war. "Hello hi! Bye, Bye! Arnav bitwa what do you means no engagement?"

Arnav stood resolute. Spying Lavanya walking downstairs with a heavy suitcase, he rushed to help her. They stood side by side as partners for the first time. Sharing blame and the combined anger of the family.

Lavanya hugged Di, Nani and Mami. Touching Nani's feet she said "Please do not blame him. We came to this decision mutually. There was no fight. No right or wrong. Some relationships are just not meant to be. ASR will get married some day."

With that she walked out, her heart breaking into a million pieces all over again.

Di followed Arnav as he walked back to his room. "I need some time alone Di" he said. Anjali would not hear of it. "What happened Chotte? I can't believe you and Lavanya broke up after all that she did for you. For us." Arnav turned to his Di. "I said nothing happened. I finally realized I am not ready for marriage or commitment and I did not feel it was right to keep Lavanya in the dark about it. She deserves better than me. I really need some time alone now Di. I will talk to you later."

Anjali watched her brother struggle with unnamed emotions. Silently she walked out closing the door behind her.

Was it relief or regret he felt? Arnav wondered.

Akash stood at the entrance of Raizada Mansion. He dreaded the thought of the discussion he needed to have with Bhai. Before he did that he needed to talk to Di. Putting his game face on, he walked inside the house. The house felt somber and bereft of emotion as he entered. Wondering if everything was OK he walked in.

His mom and dad sat in the living room unusually quiet. Di and Bhai were nowhere to be seen. Debating between going upstairs and talking to his mom, he spied Hari Prakash bring tea. Walking down, he sat by his dad. Even before he could ask anything his mom poured it all out. Lavanya and Bhai had broken up. Now Akash would never get married. Sighing in exasperation, he looked at his dad for confirmation. Mama ji nodded his head. Yes it was true. Bhai was in his room and did not want to be disturbed and Di was upset.

He knew what he had to do. Walking up, he knocked on Di's door. Letting himself in, he sat by Di's bedside. Holding her hand, he asked if she was OK. Di nodded turning to him. Her eyes looked red like she had been crying. Stroking her hand gently he reassured her everything would be alright. "Where was jijaji?" he asked casually. Di thought for a moment as if recollecting and said he was away on work and would return to Delhi in a couple of days. Akash felt a stab of pain go through him. How was he ever going to shatter Di's unshakable trust in her husband? He needed to talk to Bhai. It was not going to be easy and it certainly did not look like the right time to have this conversation. "You take rest Di. I need to talk to Bhai." With that he left the room and headed to his room.

Pacing up and down, he knew it would be a tough sell breaking his Jija ji's facade in front of Di. Hell! it would be difficult for anyone to believe what he had just heard from Payal ji. There had to be a way. Something irrefutable without tipping Jijaji off.


	6. Chapter 6

Akash stopped by the window of his room, thoughts of his Jija ji tripping and falling in his mind. Images of Di in love, Di getting engaged, the smile that lit up her face at Jijaji's mention. The wedding. Jijaji bringing gifts for the family each time he came back from his trips. His gentle nature with Nani, the elder brother aura he adopted with Bhai and him. All that a sham? A facade?

Then the niggling doubts came to the fore. Like the absence of any real family from Jijaji's side at the wedding. Very vague details of his childhood and upbringing. The sudden absences. The unexplained anger at Khushi ji working with Lavanya. The sudden interest in jilebis. The night of the Teej Vrat. Jija ji never came till Khushi ji and Payal ji left. Come to think of it, Jija ji never met Khushi ji. The strawberry allergy on Diwali day. The pieces of the puzzle seemed to come together.

A numb ache started by the side of his head. Akash felt exhausted thinking of the task ahead. This was not going to be easy. Ibuprofen. He needed one before he could face Bhai. Slipping down the house in his padded slippers he made his way to the kitchen. It was dusk. The evening light came in slanting from the bay window by the pool. Bhai seemed to be staring at something on his laptop. It had to be now. Di was out on her numerous temple visits. Ma and Nani at their satsang. Thank Devi Maiyya for her small mercies.

Downing a couple of tablets, Akash made his way to the poolside.

"Bhai. I need to talk to you. This is important."

Arnav looked up. It was not often Akash intruded on his time. If he did, it usually was important. Akash's face was impassive. It did not bode well.

"Tell me Akash. Why don't we go inside and sit and talk?"

The brothers went inside Arnav's room. Akash turned and locked the room for good measure.

Arnav's eyebrow went up in surprise. This was unlike Akash. He was liking this less and less.

"Bhai. I was at Laxmi Nagar today to get the car from the mechanic there."

Laxmi Nagar? Did this have something to do with Khushi? A fear rose unbidden in Arnav's heart. Even before he could ask anything, Akash continued.

"I ran into Jija ji there."

"Jija ji? Isn't he out of town?"

Akash sat down, a resigned look on his face and made clean breast of what had happened that morning. Not a muscle moved on Arnav's face. He looked ashen. His fingers curled up into a tight ball, a fury so powerful worked its way from his inner core threatening to swallow everything in its path.

The brothers faced each other. Silent. Ominous.

Finally Arnav broke the silence. Are you sure Akash? This is Jijaji we are talking about. And Di.

Di. Who was his surrogate mother. The one lone surviving family he had.

Akash who was silently observing Arnav replied in a monosyllable. Yes.

"I have had all day to think about this Bhai. I trust Payal ji. I think she is telling the truth. We need to do this carefully and make sure we have proof before we talk to Di about it. Jijaji needs to be in the dark."

Arnav looked at his brother. His whole world seemed to have turned upside down in a day. First Khushi. Then Lavanya. Now Di. His Di.

Anger and rage bubbled under the surface but a tiny part of his brain piped up. He had to approach this like he did his business. Emotions aside.

He looked at Akash and nodded curtly. Thank you Akash. Let me think about it. Keep this to yourself now. Reach out to Payal and ask her to sit tight too. We need to do this carefully.

Akash felt like a heavy load was off his shoulders. He gave his bhai a quick hug and quickly walked out of the room.

Arnav changed into outside clothes and left Raizada Mansion for the evening. His life would not be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

Arnav walked out of his home, his strides purposeful and a hurry about his being. Getting into his trusted SUV, his aviator shades covering the torment in his eyes, he took off. Driving aimlessly his brain worked to process all that he had heard. All that had happened in a short span of 24 hours.

He had to slow down literally and figuratively. There was only one place that could be a solace to his troubled heart.

Amidst the wild untended rose bushes his mother had planted, the old banyan tree offering shade, he sat and let his mind take over. The images kept coming. His Di's wedding, the gunshot, his crying "Maa..."

He remembered his Di talking shyly of Shyam ji whom she had met at the temple. The happiness he felt at seeing his Di finally happy. The silent love of Jijaji had finally seemed to heal the troubled past that Di struggled with. How could he take it away from Di? Was it possible that Akash was wrong?

Payal ji. The calm, silent sister of Khushi. Could she have been wrong? Perhaps this was a different Shyam ji she spoke of.

It was getting dark. The skies were clear. In the garden where Arnav stood away from the bustle of the city, night came early. The stars twinkled. Involuntarily, he looked up. Memories of another night where he stood silent with another girl swam before his eyes.

"Do they really become stars?"

"It is not a question of truth or false. It is one of belief."

They had stood sharing a moment of peace. Of understanding. The strong pull he felt towards another orphan like him. He needed the protection of his mothers love as he started on this journey to unmask the man who had played with his Di's feelings. With his Di's life. He would pay for it.

Walking out of the garden, Arnav felt a modicum of peace in the midst of the torment in his heart. He whipped out his phone and called Aman.


	8. Chapter 8

Shyam Manohar Jha sat in his office pondering his next move. After all his planning, that chit of a girl had undermined his whole effort. It would not do to show he was desperate. Managing both Rani Sahiba and the Gupta family was taking more effort than he had expected it to. With Khushi ji's work at the Raizada Mansion done, his life aught to be easier but he could not leave anything to chance. Specially with the families getting to know each other better.

And then there was the matter of Shashi Babu. He knew too much for his own good. That was it! With Shashi Babu gone, the girls would have to move back to Lucknow to support their mom. A quick visit to Laxmi Nagar and then he would move to Raizada Mansion for a while to allay any suspicion.

It had been a day since Payal had met Akash. She was starting to feel uneasy. Shyam ji would be home today. She hated the thought of Khushi and him under one roof. Didn't Akash ji say he would keep her apprised of the situation? There was no way to reach Akash ji without asking Khushi for the number.

Restless Payal wore out the ragged rug on the living room floor as she paced up and down. Khushi looked at her sister and shook her head. Something seemed to have possessed her normally collected sister.

The phone rang. Payal picked it up half expecting Buaji's booming voice on the other end. She sensed Akash ji before she heard him. A smile crept up unsuspectingly on her face. He spoke quickly and without preamble.

"Could you come to the temple at 6:30 PM? I promise I won't keep you long."

"Haan ji. I will be there."

Khushi watched jiji mutter into the phone. Something was definitely up.

"Sanka Devi! What are doing?" Buaji boomed as she entered the house and watched Khushi pour tea on the plate instead of the cup as she started at Payal. Jumping out of her skin, Khushi realized with horror what she had done. She busied herself cleaning the mess she had made. By the time she was done and she could tease Payal about her mysterious phone call, jiji was no where to be seen.

Buaji, did you see Jiji? Buaji looked at her like she had grown horns. "She must be at the temple where else would your sister be? Now, you don't run off behind her, come clean this methi for me."

Muttering under her breath, she sat to work on the dirty leaves. The evening breeze caressed her face and a stray tendril of hair fell over her eyes. Pushing away the strand, she was reminded of a similar caress. Of mud in her eyes and a warmth that crept up her being. She was feeling hot. Tamping down any uncomfortable thoughts, she willed herself to remember Lavanya and Arnav ji. They would soon be engaged. That is what she wanted right? Right?

Payal hurried up the stairs of the temple glancing at her watch and hearing the aarthi bells toll. Akash ji stood watching the crowds. He looked calm and steady. Like a rock on rough waters. She could imagine resting her petite frame against him as the storms in her life blew around them.

What was she thinking? Why was she getting such thoughts? Physically shaking herself out of her day dreams. She walked up to Akash ji and cleared her throat. Akash ji spun around and a warm smile brightened his face.

"I umm. umm. wanted to meet you just to let you know that I spoke with Bhai. He was upset but he asked me to tell you to stay put. He will take care of it."

"Thank you Payal ji!" he added almost shyly.

Payal looked at his broad face and felt an urge to confide in him. "I worry about Khushi. Shyam ji will be back in a bit and I am scared knowing all that I know now."

Akash held her elbow as though promising everything would be OK.

"I should get going now. Hope Khushi ji is OK. We miss her at home."

He stopped as if considering something.

"Oh! I almost forgot this. Do tell Khushi ji that Lavanya and Arnav broke up yesterday. Lavanya left the house. Am sure Khushi ji will want to know, specially after all that she did to make sure Lavanya would be accepted by Nani."

"It did not have to end this way..." he sounded wistful as he said that.

"I really must go now but I hope we can be in touch."

Payal watched the man in front of her struggle with his words. It felt as if he was struggling to keep something hidden.

"Akash ji. Thank you. I will let Khushi know. She and Lavanya had become good friends. She will be very upset I am sure."

Payal watched Akash move away and merge with the evening crowd by the temple. She stood by Devi Maiyya asking for strength to deal with the next few days.

Khushi sat by the front steps waiting for jiji. What ever was taking her so long?

"Jiji!" she yelled gleefully watching Payal come near the house.

"Where were you gone? That too this long! Who was on the phone? Any mysterious lover huh?"

Color rose on Payal's cheeks as she brushed aside Khushi's questions. Why did it bother her so much? She washed up and went inside to help Buaji as Khushi followed behind her.

"Jiji, I was thinking of Lavanya ji. I miss her. I never thought she would become a good friend. Only goes to show how much people change na?"

At the mention of Lavanya, Payal remembered what Akash said and pulled Khushi with her to their room.

"Khushi, I ran into Akash ji on the way to the temple. He said Lavanya ji and Arnav ji broke up. Lavanya ji left the Raizada Mansion."

"What?" Khushi gawked at her sister. Too many things ran through her head. Akash ji? What was Akash ji doing here? Didn't her jiji say she met Akash ji yesterday too? And Lavanya ji? What happened this time. It must be Laad Governors fault.

Her head spun. Why was a frisson of relief coursing through her? She should be upset. Poor Lavanya ji. Conflicting emotions chased through her head. She sat down trying to take it all. She had to call Lavanya ji. As for Laad Governor, he will not know what hit him this time. How could he? After all that he had done.

Images from the Diwali evening sped past her. Stepping out of the circle of lamps that encircled her. The heat she felt as he took her hand. The poolside. Her amma's payal. How lovingly he put it on her ankle. She backed up against the wall, his face suffused with emotion.

She could feel the heat again. She needed to splash water on her face. What was she doing? Did he not break her heart? Told her in no unclear terms what he thought of her.

She needed to call Lavanya ji.


	9. Chapter 9

Khushi walked out to the veranda and called Lavanya ji.

Arnav rang the bell at the Raizada Mansion muttering under his breath about how long it took Hari Prakash to open the door. The door swung open and Di stood there a little out of breath at having to get the door quickly.

The sight of Di took him unawares and a heaviness descended on him as he realized what he was about to do. Holding Di by the elbow, he made his way to the study rather than take the steps two at a time disappearing into his cave. Sitting companionably, they sipped on the tea that Hari Prakash served them.

Trying to appear as casual as possible, Arnav looked at his sister and asked "When is Jijaji coming back? It has been a while since his last trip." Di looked at him laughter reaching her eyes. "What is it with you and Akash wanting to know when Jijaji will be back? Are you tired of me being here?" she teased.

Wincing at the barb, Arnav quickly changed topics and left the room. Pacing up and down his room, he called Aman again.

Lavanya and Khushi caught up on the phone skirting over the critical question of why she and Arnav broke up. "I'll tell you someday Chamkili. Not today." "Can we meet sometime?" Khushi ventured knowing she would not rest easy till she assured herself Lavanya ji was OK. "How about tomorrow at the cafe near AR Designs?" suggested Lavanya. Khushi agreed feeling uneasy about being anywhere near where the Laad Governor was.

The day broke rather suddenly for Khushi as she woke up from a jumble of dreams all of which involved lost payals, fairy lights and a certain rakshas. Throwing off the covers with more force than necessary as if rejecting her dreams, Khushi made her way to shower and brush. Buaji seemed to be rather loud today she thought as she closed the door behind her.

An hour later, downing chai and hot puri aloos, Khushi left the home fortified for her meeting with Lavanya ji. Taking the familiar route to AR Designs, she mulled over how much her life had changed after that fateful night at Sheesh Mahal. Shaking her head as if to dispel thoughts of the dark brooding man who seemed to have set up residence in her heart, she looked forward to her meeting with Lavanya ji. Perhaps if she got there early enough, she could sneak in a visit with Manju Aunty and Shukla ji at the AR Design cafe? They had been sweet to her for the brief time she worked there.

Walking past the entrance of AR Designs she kept her head averted as if she expected Arnav ji to materialize in front of her and yell "What the.." So intent was she in avoiding the phantom in her mind that she ran head first into Shukla ji who was getting ready to move the food from his van to the AR cafe. Looking up she said sorry and a genuine smile transformed her face.

"Shukla ji! Fancy running into you here. I meant to stop by and say hello to you and Manju aunty at the cafe. Hope all is well." Khushi chattered non stop barely giving Shukla ji time to respond.

"Khushi ji, am in a rush now but I do want to talk to you. Are you around for a bit after the lunch rush? I promise to answer all of your questions then. Please do come by. I may even have jalebis for you." Eyes twinkling he vanished behind the glass doors.

The thought of jalabis cheered Khushi immensely and she quickly made her way to the cafe where Lavanya ji was sitting a cup of coffee in her hand. Spying Khushi in her bright yellow suit, Lavanya got up and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Chamkili! I have missed you much."

"Me too Lavanya ji!" said Khushi hugging her tighter. Letting go, the two took their places across each other. Khushi studied Lavanya ji's face for evidence of a heart break like she expected the tell tale evidence to be plastered on her face. If any, Lavanya ji looked lovely. Her beautiful eyes looking smoky and the makeup flawless on her smooth skin.

"I don't think he ever loved me Chamkili." She said it without malice. The hurt if any was masked. "Are you OK?" Khushi asked, willing with every pore in her body that Lavanya ji be OK. That someday she would find love worthy of her. Lavanya nodded. "I am. As best as I can be. I am back to work."

"Chamkili. I really do miss you. I can't believe how horrendously I behaved with you when you joined AR. I went back today and the whole place feels alien. You have changed my perspective towards life. Towards everything. I owe you one Khushi ji. I do."

Khushi looked at Lavanya, tears threatening to fall out of hers. Clasping Lavanya ji's hand in her own. She remained mute. "Your friendship is worth more than anything Lavanya ji" Wiping off her tears, she injected cheer into her voice and asked about work and about Pam and Sim. Laughing, Lavanya brought her up to date with their antics and by the time they were done they walked out hands linked knowing they would be the best of friends.

Walking Lavanya to the door, Khushi stopped, feeling the air around her electric. He was here. She knew it. Hugging Lavanya again she walked quickly towards the side entrance not daring to look up. Nervously flicking the strand of hair that was falling in her eye she made her way to the kitchen at the back where she knew Manju aunty and Shukla ji would sit sharing lunch after the lunch hour madness. Knocking and pushing the door open she was not disappointed. Manju have her a hug and said she would be back as she heard someone at the counter.

Shukla ji got straight to the point. "Khushi ji, I know you are no longer working here. I have heard Manju talk about your interest in cooking and the fabulous food you make. My partner is old and he is retiring. I am looking for a replacement, would you care to join?"

Khushi looked as if Devi Maiyya had appeared before her. Her mouth opened and shut much like a goldfish. After what seemed ages, she regained composure and asked Shukla ji to repeat what he had said. She nodded her head quickly asking for details on how much she would need to start and when he wanted her to join. Smiling at her paternally he said "Why don't you join me and Desai ji after lunch tomorrow? We can work out the details. You will need about Rs. 10,000 to get you started."

"Where would she go for Rs. 10,000?" She was no longer working for the Raizadas. All the money she had made went towards her fathers away in a daze, she found a bench outside the office and sat, her brain whirring away. She had to make this happen. She ran down the list of people whom she could approach and struck them out. She really had no one to turn to. "Shyam ji." She hesitated on his name. "Didn't he say they would be friends? So why then was the thought of borrowing money from him so anathema?" She couldn't do that.

Devi Maiyya. That was it. There was nothing that a visit to the temple could not solve. Just as she made to get up, she felt it again. A pair of eyes staring at her. She sensed him before she raised her head towards the glass window across from where she was sitting. Her heart raced uncomfortably. There was no connection between them now. "I never want to see you or talk to you again. Ever." The words resounded in her ears. Closing her eyes, she willed herself into calming down before she collected herself and walked towards the temple.

"Khushi! What was she doing here in front of AR Designs?" Arnav could not get her out of his head. Lingering at the window as he watched her bright yellow being move away, he felt paralyzed. "Why was she affecting him so much?"

A knock sounded on the door. Visibly irritated, he pulled his eyes away from the glass to look up and saw Shukla ji the caterer at the door. He looked uncertain about standing there. Arnav turned one last time towards the window and noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want?" he barked rather unnecessarily.

"I.. I.. am taking in a new partner for my catering service." he stammered.

"And why would I be interested in knowing that?" ASR snapped. "It is your business and you do as you please. All I care about is that the food is on time and meets my employees expectations. Now, get out of here please."

Shukla debated and walked out silently.

ASR looked at his file not really understanding what he was doing. Another knock sounded. This time it was Aman with a file. He walked in silently, placed the file in front of ASR and left without a word.

Arnav's heart sped a little. Here it was. The file that would determine his Di's happiness. He suddenly felt weak.


	10. Chapter 10

His Jijaji's life lay before him.

Compulsive liar. Womanizer.

Family history or rather the lack of it, bank statements, cell phone records, credit history, statements from colleagues, dates he was at court. He looked over the cell phone records not believing what he was seeing. Khushi's number. How many times that slime ball had called Khushi. Khushi. Her name died on his lips.

Arnav's head swam. How he wished he had done this before. Before his Di got married. So much could have been prevented.

He clenched and unclenched his fists feeling a rage building inside him. That lying scumbag. Images of his sweet talking brother-in-law flashed before his eyes. The entire family held him in so much respect.

How could he? How DARE he?

And Khushi. He had been this close to destroying her life. The image of Khushi and the lusting Shyam under one roof haunted him. His fingers wrapped itself around the heavy glass paperweight and crushed it till it shattered and blood oozed out of his hand. His eyes looked unfocused staring at nothing in particular. He would have to deal with this carefully. One wrong move and...

He could not bear to think of it.

Shyam sat in his office mulling over what his colleague had said. Some guy was around asking about Shyam. The last time that happened, it was Khushi's interfering dad. He was taken care of and bed ridden. So, who could this have been? His mind searched for answers. Did Rani Sahiba start suspecting him? He would have to play the lovesick husband again. She was easy to keep happy.

His cell phone rang startling him out of his thoughts. "Haan Rani Sahiba. I am coming home this evening. I can't wait to see you. I miss you too."

Anjali shut her phone off. A smile playing on her lips. Her husband would be home today. He loved kheer. She knew just the thing that would make him happy. But of course, that would have to wait till she was back from the temple.

Payal smiled to herself. Akash ji said he had news for her. Would she meet him at the temple?

Khushi's phone rang. "Shyam ji? Am fine. I am headed to the temple." "Khushi ji, I will be away for a couple of days. Can you let Buaji know? I have deposited the rent check in her account today."

"Oh! I was hoping to ask you something today but it can wait."

"No, no. Tell me. I will do anything for you Khushi ji."

Khushi felt uneasy. "No Shyamji. I will talk to you after you are back. Bye."

Shyam leaned back in his chair. He couldn't let this opportunity slip. It was not often he had the chance to play knight in shining armor to his Khushi ji. Temple did she say?

Arnav got up with the air of a man on a mission. The past hour had been torturous. Images of a girl falling in his arms at Sheesh Mahal haunted him. If only he had not released those videos. If only...

He had to speak to Akash. Better still, he would meet Payal himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Khushi stood by the steps popping the channe in her hand one by one in her mouth. Rs 10,000. There had to be a way. Shyam ji would help but why did she feel so uneasy? It was a good thing he would be away for a few days. It would give her time to think. Time to meet Shukla ji and Desai ji and find a way. Devi Maiyya will show her the way. She always did. With a renewed resolve she climbed the stairs.

Anjali stood in front of Devi Maiyya. Her Devi Maiyya. Hadn't she met Shyam ji here at this very altar? She had a lot to be thankful for. Her Shyam ji. Her Chottey. The two men who's lives she was the center of.

Payal walked slowly in thought. What did Akash ji mean when he said he had good news? How could anything be good when Anjali ji was going to be hurt? Or did he mean that Shyam ji would move out and Anjali ji would be none the wiser? This was getting to be more complex than she could handle. She needed to talk to Khushi. Where was this girl when she needed her? Sanka Devi!

Akash and Arnav parked the SUV and walked with quick steps. They had to apprise Payal and make sure Shyam did not realize his game was up. Most of all, Arnav wanted to apologize. Needed to. For everything that had gone wrong with Payal's wedding. He was never good with apologies.

Shyam looked around. The temple looked peaceful. Today, Khushi ji would see how much Shyam wanted her to be happy.

Spying Khushi ji with her trademark cloth bag by the side of the temple looking at the view of the city down, he walked quickly to her side. Sensing someone next to her, Khushi jumped a little to give herself some space and take in what was happening.

"Shyam ji!" "Aap yahan?"

Two voices said in unison.

Khushi and Anjali looked at Shyam and at each other in consternation.

"You know him?" Anjali asked Khushi ji, seeing the familiarity with which they were standing.

Before Shyam could say anything, Khushi nodded and said "Shyam ji lives in our house. He is a paying guest. But how do you know him?"

Shyam looked at the two women before him and realizing his life was unravelling went over to stand by Anjali.

Arnav heard his Di's voice and turned to see a strange sight in front of him. Di eyes glazed. Shyam looking like he was ready to run and Khushi looking from Shyam to Di and back.

Rushing to hold Di, he held her by the elbow and helped her sit while Akash held Shyam's hand in a vice like grip. Khushi and Payal held each other as they took stock of what was happening in front of them.

"Di, are you alright?" Arnav's face swam in front of Anjali's eyes. She felt weak. Her Shyam ji a paying guest at Khushi ji's house? What were Chottey and Akash doing here at the temple? Why was Khushi ji meeting Shyam ji here? And Payal ji? She needed to rest. She was probably hallucinating.

Arnav sprinkled water on Anjali's face. "Di. Di..." The voice was insistent. Why was Shyam ji not sitting by her? Why did Akash look so grave?

She felt herself being lifted and lost consciousness.

Khushi looked and felt disconnected. What was happening? How did Anjali ji know Shyam ji? Why did she faint? What were Arnav ji and Akash ji doing with Payal? Her jiji must know something she did not.

She turned to look at her jiji. Akash ji had left herding Shyam ji into their SUV and Arnav ji had carried Di to the car. Akash ji had muttered a quick "stay here till I come back" before he left.

"Jiji, what just happened? I know you know."

Payal looked at her sister. There was nothing left to hide. Taking a deep breath, Payal brought her sister up to date. Khushi could not believe what she was hearing. Shyam ji was Anjali ji's husband. Anjali ji who prayed so much for her husband's well-being? Anjali ji whose face lit up at the mention of her husband? And Shyam ji a married man? Images of a brave Shyam rescuing her from attackers, of finding her a job, of moving in their home flashed past her. Shyam ji was stalking her?

An unknown fear stabbed her heart. What if he had been successful? What if she had agreed to get engaged to him? Was that what her father was trying to tell her? Every time Shyam ji was in the room, her father was excitable.

Even as the dots connected in her mind, a strange worry entered her head. Would Arnav ji think she had accepted Shyam ji's advances. Would he think she had something to do with his precious Di's marriage breaking up?

An icy cold fear staked its claim on her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Temple bells tolled and it was time for aarthi. Devi Maiyya looked on.


	12. Chapter 12

Driving away from the temple with Di weaving in and out of consciousness, Arnav called Aman and curtly instructed him to follow instructions he had left with him that morning. He would have to deal with Shyam but before that Di needed attention.

As they turned into the gates of Raizada Mansion, Aman stood waiting with a lawyer and a team of security guards. Getting off the car, Arnav carried Di to her room where the doctor had arrived and administered an injection.

"Let her rest awhile. The medication will calm her down and then you can talk to her." He reassured his Di would be OK and left.

Before he dealt with Shyam, he needed Di to be able to face what had happened. Knowing how his Di idolized Shyam ji, he wanted nothing left to chance. Shyam sat sullen faced in the study, security guards on either side of him. Nani ji and the rest of the family faced him.

"Damaad ji, we held you in high respect. How could you do this to us? We treated you as a son and today you have broken the trust and belief of our child." Nani broke away unable to continue.

Mami had no qualms. She swiftly told him what she thought of him and minced no words in calling him what he was.

Mama ji looked at him reproachfully. No words could repair the damage that was done.

Akash looked at his Jijaji straight in his eyes. Neither blinking or turning away.

Di recovered enough to see her Chottey by her side. He held her as she rocked back and forth coming to terms with what she had seen. Arnav gently turned her towards him.

"Di, Remember how you tie Rakhi each year and I promise to protect you for ever? Today I have to make good on that promise."

Anjali looked at him, grief raw in her eyes.

Arnav wordlessly placed the file that had shaken him that morning. He left nothing out. When he got to the part where Shyam had tried to get engaged to Khushi, a look of recognition swept through Anjali's face.

Brother and sister held each other for a long time recognizing that the only other relation that had Anjali moored to happiness was slipping away. Stepping away from his Di, Arnav asked if she was ready to face Jijaji.

Anjali looked uncertain. "Give me a few minutes Chottey. I need some time alone to process what has happened. I will join you down in a little bit."

With Chottey leaving her reluctantly, she walked up and latched the door. Sitting on her bed, she fingered the papers in the file that lay threadbare the sham that her life had been. Memories of her falling in love, being courted and serenaded brought a fresh wave of tears. Then random images intruded. The constant travelling. The call from Motilal jewellers about a ring that Shyam ji had purchased. The jalebi making. The insistence on Khushi ji not coming to Raizada Mansion.

The dots connected to complete the niggling thoughts that had felt alien a few days back. The thoughts she had felt ashamed feeling. She needed to face him. To look into his eyes and see the truth for herself. Steeling herself, she walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find Chottey waiting for her.

Brother and sister walked down to face their future.

Payal and Khushi sat at the temple for what seemed ages till they spied Buaji and Amma coming towards them with murderous expressions on their faces. Khushi cowered while Payal intercepted them.

"Buaji, Amma. Please listen. I know I should have called to let you know but..."

Payal did not get to complete her sentence before Buaji's firm hand had her by her ears. She all but dragged her away before Khushi came to her senses and physically restrained Buaji.

"Buaji, this is about Shyam ji. You are not going to like it."

The mention of Shyam ji stopped Buaji. She looked at Khushi as if urging her to go on and finish what she was saying.

Between Payal and Khushi, they brought Amma and Buaji to date on what had happened that evening. Even as they wrapped up, Akash ji arrived. He breathlessly announced that Di had practically expelled Shyam ji from her life. He said Arnav would take care of legal proceedings but for now, Di was handling it better than they had thought she would. He looked at Payal with gratitude. Payal looked away conscious of Khushi's eyes boring into her.

He held Buaji's hands and looked at her.

"Buaji. I know you have all suffered at the hands of Jijaji. Bhai is handling things at our end but I wanted to apologize for whatever happened. I hope nothing untoward happened with Jijaji in the house. Please do not let him in if he attempts to come back. I will stop by the house and collect any things he may have left in there."

Buaji nodded. The whole story sounded so improbable that she would have had trouble if it were anyone but Akash ji telling her that. Her hands trembling, she now turned her gaze to Khushi.

"Sanka Devi, Will you forgive me? To think I was ready to spoil your life without understanding what could have happened. I dread to think of it."

With that, she fell silent.

Akash ji drove them silently to their home as all of them digested the enormity of what had happened.

The storm had passed but it would be a while before they picked up the pieces and started rebuilding their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Payal and Khushi looked at their Amma. She was busy packing and bustling around the room where her husband lay dressed and ready to travel.

"Amma, do you have to leave?" Khushi asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

Garima looked at her younger daughter her eyes misting. Life had been rough with her but she had never lost her spirit or her cheer. Payal on the other hand stayed in the shadows of her ebullient sister providing the quiet strength and sense she needed. It would be tough moving her husband back to Lucknow and taking care of him all by herself but she could not trouble jiji any more. Also, there was this medical camp near Lucknow that held much promise for Shashi Babu's recovery. How could she not go?

"Bitiya, You know as well as I do that we need to leave. You both stay with jiji for a few more days and then we can decide what to do."

Payal hugged her mom while Khushi held her dad's hands.

She would miss them both but she knew she had a better chance of earning a living at Delhi than at Lucknow. The past few months had matured her beyond her age. All the dreams of a rajkumar riding a horse to carry her away had been replaced by more practical day dreams of earning a living and actually standing on her feet.

Buaji enveloped both girls in a hug as they turned inside after settling amma and babuji in the taxi that would take them home.

It was near lunchtime and Khushi realized with a start that she had to meet Shukla ji. With all that had happened, she had not had a chance to talk about this to anyone. Payal disappeared with Bua into the kitchen to set the table. Khushi decided she could not wait for lunch and followed them.

"Buaji, jiji I need to meet Shukla ji in an hour. You carry on with lunch. I will come back and explain everything." With that, she rushed to her room and was out ready for her meeting.

Khushi walked out of the meeting with Shukla ji and Desai ji feeling very despondent. The plan they had laid out was simple. She would cook and deliver the food to Shukla ji who would take care of distribution. There was just the simple question of startup costs. Desai ji even offered his makeshift kitchen for use till she found a space that suited her.

"Devi Maiyya help me" Khushi murmured to herself as she walked out to the road and into Lavanya ji.

"Chamkili! What are you doing here? Did you come to meet me?"

Khushi looked up not really taking in what was happening. A blank look later, it dawned on her. She was still outside AR Designs and Lavanya ji was looking at her like she was an alien.

"Actually Lavanya ji, I ought to be leaving now. Buaji and jiji will be worried. I did not tell them why I came here."

She rambled on for a bit before the concern on Lavanya ji's face stopped her.

"I came here to meet Shukla ji. He asked if I could partner with him to supply food for the cafe..."

Khushi left the sentence unfinished.

"So what is the problem Chamkili. Your face looks so long. You love cooking. Shukla ji wants you to join. You should be happy. But you are not. Come on, now tell me what is bothering you?"

"Is it ASR? Did he forbid you from working here?"

Khushi's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"No. No. He did not say anything. In fact am not sure he knows. My problem is that I need money. 10,000 Rs. I have no one to turn to. Actually Lavanya ji, I really need to leave now. I will find a way."

With that Khushi turned to leave only to find her friend holding her hand.

"Khushi. Do you think of me as a friend?"

"Come with me. Let us go some place where we can talk for a few minutes without you attempting to run away."

With that she dragged Khushi to the cafe they had met the previous day. Without giving Khushi a chance to talk, Lavanya continued where she had stopped.

"Khushi. For the past few months, you have given so much of your time for me. Taken on ASR's anger and hate for me. Been there for me even when I had no clue how much I needed you. All you do is give Khushi."

"Let me help you. I know you will never ask me of your own accord. Think of it as a loan. You do not have to return it to me till you are ready. I know how you feel about being burdened with good will and I understand. For once don't let your pride come in the way. It will make me happy and you will be on your way to financial independence."

Khushi looked at Lavanya with tears in her eyes. Lavanya ripped off the check she had written and pressed it on Khushi's palms.

"You are not going to say no Chamkili. You will rock. I know that. It makes me happy that I can do something for a friend who has done so much for me."

With that, Lavanya gave her a quick hug and rushed out. "Am in a hurry but I will call. Take care now."

Khushi sat where she was not sure what had quite happened. The last thing she remembered was invoking Devi Maiyya's name. The rest must have been a dream. She looked at the check in her hand. It seemed real enough.

She made her way home in a daze.


	14. Chapter 14

Arnav sat in his room, laptop open in front. His eyes were looking at the pool. His thoughts rushed between the past and the present. Di was devastated. She was holding up for the sake of the others. Her eyes looked haunted. Watching his sister suffer made him helpless. He had done everything to ensure that legally Di would never have to deal with Shyam again. He would be behind bars for a couple of years for forgery and embezzlement. But beyond that, there was nothing he could do.

Perhaps he could send Di to Lucknow for a couple of months. The change in scenery would do her good. The purani haveli he had bought as a relic of their growing up years lay neglected. Getting it renovated and set up as a vacation home could keep Di's mind off everything that had happened. He would have to run it past Nani and Di.

His thoughts turned to the vision in yellow he had gazed at for a long time yesterday. He had filed away what Akash had shared to process another day. It came back in pieces. That fateful day at Sheesh Mahal. Why did he react so much to her? Why did she get under his skin? Did he see something of the person he could have been in her? Why did he have the mad impulse to break her? To see her defeated? Yet, as she emerged smiling after each challenge he threw at her, why did it make him happy? Why did her tears move him so much? He paced the poolside unable to make sense of this loss of control. He needed to get out of the house. Grabbing his keys, he went for a drive. Focusing his energies on driving, he worked away his restlessness with every mile his car devoured.

Akash sat at his desk at work. His mom was increasingly hinting at him getting married. He closed his eyes and lay back. A serene face appeared in front. Payal ji. She was like him, simple, un-demanding. There was music in the way she uttered his name. He could imagine her making a home with him. Akash opened his eyes with a start. What was he thinking? He needed to talk to Payal ji to find out what she felt about him. He would have to deal with his mom later

Khushi was back home still trying to come to terms with Lavanya ji's generosity. She lay on jiji's lap taking in her calming presence. Jiji always knew what to say.

Payal ran her fingers through Khushi's thick hair soothing away her misgivings. Khushi would do well. She always did. Seeing Khushi fight odds time and again imbibed Payal with a need to do something about the household income. She had asked around and started tuition classes for the neighboring kids. It kept her busy and made her feel good about adding to the family coffers.

The afternoon breeze wafted in through the windows. Pleasant thoughts of a certain tall gentleman in glasses intruded in her thoughts. Would she run into him on her way to the temple in the evening? He certainly seemed to be in the area a lot these days. Shaking away her thoughts, she looked at her sister's face. It seemed troubled.

Khushi's thoughts meandered to Anjali ji and the Raizada family. How were they dealing with the aftermath of Shyam ji's deception? Perhaps she should meet with Anjali ji some time. What would she say? What if she ran into Laad Governor? Did she not promise to not see or talk to him again?

Why then did her heart race uncomfortably at his thought? Why did she feel kinship with him? Why did she feel the need to reach out and soothe his troubled soul so much? She remembered his eyes staring at her the day she walked home after meeting with Shukla ji. What was it that she felt? Hatred? Compassion? Attraction?


	15. Chapter 15

Khushi looked lazily at the clock. It was a quarter to seven. Saturday morning. She snuggled into her pillow savoring the luxury of lying in. It had been close to a year since she teamed up with Shukla ji. The first few months had been rough with Khushi having to oversee everything from buying grocery to planning and cooking for an entire office. Over time Payal took over the logistics and planning and Khushi had stuck to cooking. With revenue coming in steadily, she ventured enough to hire two other women from their colony to help her. Life had been good to them. She smiled at the thought of Lavanya. The 'ji' had long since gone. They were now friends. Very good friends.

From the time she had handed over the check, Lavanya had been an invisible steadying presence in Khushi's life. The girls had turned to each other for unlikely support and understanding. Lavanya from the mindlessness of the circle she moved in and Khushi for respite from the responsibilities she had taken on her young shoulders.

Under Lavanya's influence, Khushi's bright wardrobe toned down. The gotas were replaced with embroidered chikaan suits. Her tightly combed back hair fell in wavy cascades behind her back. The waist length hair gave way to curls skimming her shoulder blades. Lavanya in turn imbibed her tendency to seek solace in the cool innards of the temple. She learnt to embrace channe and jalebis with equal abandon.

A smile still playing on her lips, Khushi turned to the sleeping form on her side. Jiji. She felt a rush of affection for her sister. Her uncomplaining woman friday. Someone who put up with her sanaks with nary a word. Jiji had changed too. She seemed to have shrugged off the stoicism of the past. Misgivings if any over her broken marriage seemed to have disappeared. In its place was a graceful, poised lady who turned heads where she went.

Even Buaji seemed to have mellowed. The events of the past year had her looking at her nieces with respect. She had convinced Garima and her brother Shashi that Delhi was good for the girls. Shashi Babu had recovered enough for him to be able to walk around. His speech was still slurred but he was back to getting his shop back in operation. Garima caught up with her girls over phone each night before bed and was amazed to see the change in them.

Buaji looked around the house and sighed in satisfaction. It was not every morning that she got to savor her morning chai in peace. Glasses perched on her head, she sat by the window and glanced at the headlines of the vernacular newspaper. A familiar picture caught her eye. She read with interest about the Raizada scion.

Arnav ji. He had been a part of their lives a year back. The Laad Governor Khushi kept muttering about. She wondered what had happened to his sister. Wasn't her name Anjali? Images of Shyam flashed before her and she felt revulsion about the way she had been used. She put her paper down and went to wake the girls.

An hour later Payal and Khushi left their separate ways to get ready for the week's catering needs. Payal decided on impulse to head to the temple before she hit the market. It had been a while since she had gone there. She had run into Akash occasionally and each meeting had left her with the feeling something was left unsaid. He was always the polite gentleman, listening to her speak and enquiring about Khushi, her parents and Bua.

Today the temple seemed empty. She made her way to the altar and stood in silence enjoying the peace that came over her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she opened her eyes and paid her respects to Devi Maiyya before being on her way. She was surprised to see Anjali ji behind her.

"How are you? It has been so long..." She let the sentence trail as she realized what she had been about to say. Anjali ji looked different from the last time she had seen her. Gone was the heavy jewelry and the expensive sarees. She looked sweet in a simple saree with minimal make up. The most remarkable change was in her demeanor. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed genuinely happy to see her.

"I am doing well. How are you? How is Khushi ji? I really miss meeting her." Her voice sounded wistful. I wish I had seen her again after... She let the words unsaid knowing Payal understood what she meant.

Noticing they were blocking the way for other devotees straining for a glimpse of the deity, they moved away to the steps.

"So, tell me Payal ji, how are everyone?" Anjali asked, her fingers reaching to touch Payal's wrist.

"All are fine. We think of you often. Khushi kept going over what had happened and wondering if there was anything she had done or said that had caused Shyam ji to act the way he did. She never forgave herself..."

Payal looked at Anjali with sadness.

"Please tell Khushi ji I would like to meet her. She is/has never been to blame. What happened was not her fault or mine."

"I know it has been a year since we met under unfortunate circumstances but I would love to meet Khushi ji. Would you please tell her? Here is my number."

Payal took the number from her and said she would have Khushi call her.

Giving a grateful smile, Anjali left to visit the Goddess while Payal walked down. Akash watched her walk down not noticing anyone around. He was half tempted to call out to her but realized Di would be looking for him. A smile brightened up his face as he quickly caught up with his sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Akash reached the altar to find his sister eyes closed, head bent. She looked beautiful. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he closed his eyes and prayed fervently for his sister to find true love and companionship.

He opened his eyes to see his Di looking at him with interest.

"What were you praying so ardently for Akash? Does it have to do with a pretty girl who just left the temple?" She laughed as she teased him.

"No Di." Akash answered truthfully even as he felt his cheeks grow warm. Anjali watched her brother with interest.

"Shall we go?" Akash asked, ready to head out.

"Wait. Can we sit down for a few minutes? It's Saturday. You have time for me right?" Anjali asked knowing Akash would sit with her and give her company.

They made their way towards the stairs that had come to mark many milestones in their life.

"Akash, I want to talk to you about Payal ji. I can see she affects you. Don't think I don't know about your occasional excursions to Laxmi Nagar garage." She paused to see the effect on Akash's face and continued.

"Have you spoken to Payal ji about your feelings for her? You need to tell her Akash."

Akash weighed what his Di said and looking at her with new respect said "Di. I love her. I know I would like to marry her. I have not asked her yet but I think she likes me too. I keep thinking I should talk to her sometime but my tongue is tied when I am in her presence."

Pausing a few seconds, Akash continued "I also worry about mom. She is class conscious. I know she will not accept Payal ji. I am ready to fight for Payal if she will accept me."

Anjali looked at her besotted brother. She lay a hand on his arm. "Akash, you know I support you right? Nani will be thrilled. Chottey will handle your mom. He understands her the best I think. I also think Payal will make a lovely wife for you. Get your act together and find out what she feels before some one else claims her as his."

With that, brother and sister left for home, their secret safe with them.

Khushi watched her sister put away her purchases and walk into their room as if her thoughts were far, far away.

"Interesting!" she thought. She followed Payal into the room and tapped her on her shoulders. Her sister came to her senses with a startle and tapped her smartly.

"What are you doing scaring me like that?"

Before Payal could say anything more. Khushi dragged her to the cot and sat her down. "Out with it missy! You eyes are faraway, you smile to yourself and you have been stocking the kitchen grocery in the hall closet."

"Now out with it. Who is occupying your thoughts? Would they have to do with someone tall, lanky and with glasses?"

Khushi laughed as color crept along her jiji's cheeks.

"You think I don't know Akash ji keeps haunting Happy ji's garage is it? Do you guys even speak to each or is it all just eye-speak?"

Payal pushed her sister and got up.

"I think he likes me Khushi. I like him too. But it won't work. They are the Raizadas for heaven's sake. And from your descriptions of Manorama mami ji, I am sure she will look at me like I am vermin or something. It has taken me a year to get over Abishek. I don't want to get my heart-broken again. So before you start teasing me again. This is the last time I want to hear of it."

Khushi looked at her mild sister again, her eyes goggling. Jiji was in love. Akash ji would make a lovely jijaji.

Sighing happily, she ran after her sister. "Jiji wait!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Jiji wait!"

Payal stopped. Khushi caught up with her only to drag her back to their room. Stars dangled from the ceiling. The decor of the room had changed but the Salman Khan poster and the neon stars that light up at night had not. She felt a rush of affection for this girl who spilled sunshine where ever she went.

"I can't promise not to tease you but what I can tell you is that Akash ji is a nice guy. He may be silent but he has the spine to stand up for his mother. Mami ji is weird for sure but at heart she is not all that bad."

Khushi hesitated as she continued.

"From what I have seen, it seemed that Mami ji was trying hard to make up for the lack of class she perceived in herself. I am sure if you understand why she is who she is, it will make things easier. I am not going to lie and say it will be a cakewalk but... but if you really like Akash ji you should listen to your heart jiji."

Breathless from spilling what she felt, Khushi paused and looked at her jiji.

Payal's face mirrored her anguish.

"Why are we even talking about this Khushi? Last I know Akash ji has not indicated in any way he is romantically inclined towards me. If... If he ever talks to me about how he feels, I will keep what you said in mind. Happy?"

"By the way, I did run into Anjali ji at the temple today. She was sweet. She said she would like to talk to you."

Digging into her bag, she fished out the note Anjali ji had written for Khushi.

It read "Khushi ji, Please call me. I am sorry I have not reached out in the past year. I hope you will call me."

Khushi held the note with trembling hands. All the emotions she had tucked away out of sight came to the surface. She turned away under the pretext of putting the note away and composed herself.

"I'll call her jiji."

With that she left the room.

If she noticed how the note had affected Khushi, she did not show it. She turned her attention to moving the groceries from the hall to the kitchen smiling as she did.

Khushi walked out to the veranda. It was early evening. Bua was visiting neighbors. Payal would take care of dinner. Perhaps she should find out if Anjali ji was free now.

She quickly dialled Anjali ji's number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello!"

A familiar voice sounded on the other end. Khushi froze. Her spine tingled and she closed her eyes. She heard that voice in her ears as clearly as yesterday.

"Hello!"

Recovering her senses, she managed to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"Hello. Is Anjali ji there?"

Arnav felt his breath catch.

"Khushi."

"How warm her voice sounded! He remembered the last time she had spoken, questions in those clear eyes."

"Why did you keep my payal? What was it... that happened to us back there?"

He closed his eyes, regret filling his heart.

The silence was thick between them. Anjali ji's clear voice cut across the tension.

"Who is it on the phone Chottey? Are you OK?"

"Anjali here. Who is it?"

Khushi composed herself before she responded.

"Anjali ji, it is me Khushi. How are you? How are Nani ji and Mami ji? I am sorry I did not call you before. Payal gave me your note."

She paused as she realized how she must sound on the other end.

Anjali ji's voice came in clear and melodious.

"Khushi ji! How nice it is to hear your voice. You should come visit us. We will all be very happy to see you. Please say you will come. Pretty please."

Khushi relaxed. Anjali ji sounded as sweet as she had been before. It was easy being herself with Anjali ji.

"Sure I will. Does tomorrow work for you? I have work that side and can stop by after lunch."

"Yes. That works. We are all home. I look forward to seeing you Khushi ji!"

Khushi hung the phone up happy to finally find closure from the fear she carried in her hurt. Anjali ji was OK. She was not mad at her. Even as she smiled, memories of the first voice she heard snuck back in her head and the smile died away.

"Arnav ji."

His voice had caused her throat to constrict. What had happened that Diwali night was something she had analysed in her head many times over. She could not bring herself to believe he meant what he said when he had dropped her home that night.

He had broken her that night. She would never trust again.


	18. Chapter 18

Khushi tossed and turned in her dreams. She was caught in a collapsing building, her screams dying in her throat as she realized she was all alone. She was fainting and a finger tenderly caresses her cheek as it tucks in a stray strand of hair. She is waking in a strange room dizzy with fever and exhaustion. A familiar face fades in an out feeding her milk and medicine. She is flying through the hospital lobby hurtling herself against a calming presence sobbing and letting go of her fears. She is sitting quietly mulling the burden of gratitude when an palm caresses the top of her head reassuring her all will be well. She is standing in a tangle of lights when every touch, every contact seems to set her skin on fire. Her heart is racing and the skin on nape of her neck is tingling with anticipation.

Gasping for breath, Khushi woke up unable to distinguish between the dream and reality around her. Calming herself, she looked around. She was still in her bed. The stars twinkled merrily above her. Jiji was fast asleep. Slipping out quietly she got a glass of water and stood by the window sill looking at the inky blue sky. As she usually did, she scanned for and found the two stars she looked on as her parents. She sent a wish heavenward.

"Are you looking down at me?"

Thoughts of another night crept in.

"Do you believe they become stars?"

Any shred of sleep slipped away. She felt alert and awake. She was meeting Anjali ji today. She would have to pick something up on the way to their home. Something simple. Something meaningful.

Arnav ji. Would she meet him today? Did she want to?

Arnav stood by the pool sleep eluding him. All it had taken was one "Hello" to destroy his facade. The sound of her voice had awakened those dormant feelings in him. The memory of a lone tear escaping from Khushi's eyes when he announced he would marry Lavanya had haunted him for months. He had seen her mask slipping on when she wished Lavanya well. How he had tried to crack that mask open on that fateful car ride dropping her home.

He had always acted in anger. This time had proved his undoing. She had gone. Gone from his life forever. So he thought till he heard her voice again and hope rose unbidden.

He would have walk the path to redemption.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun streamed in through the bay windows. Arnav squinted to look at the clock. He must had fallen asleep some time early morning. Picking himself off the bed, he debated if he wanted to be around when Khushi came. He wanted to talk to her. Needed to. That would have to wait till he could catch her alone. He would go to work after lunch.

Khushi looked at the pile of clothes on her bed. It was Anjali ji she was visiting. Why did she feel the need to impress? Staring at the pile, she picked a suit in pale pink with white embroidery. She decided to let her hair loose pinned with a small clip by the ear.

She looked simple. And sweet.

Anjali paced her room. She was excited at the thought of meeting Khushi. It was a year. A rough year that had been. Following the breakup of her marriage, she had relocated to Lucknow for a while, refurbishing and setting up their purani haveli as a vacation home. The process of giving life to a relic in ruins reminded her of the shambles her life was in. She poured her energies into it and was satisfied when the place looked airy and bright. The decor and the simple pieces she had chosen for the home gave a vibe of old world charm. She had loved it there but began missing Chottey and Nani. While in Lucknow, she had rediscovered her love for photography. The only thing of value she had from her father she thought wryly. She had gone on jaunts to nearby locales to shoot pictures and in the process shed her sorrow. Her eyes regained their shine and she learned to laugh again.

She liked Khushi. She had even thought for a while that she would have been a good Raizada bahu. She held her own against Chottey and did not think twice of telling him what she thought. She smiled remembering how she had brought Chottey down for the aarthi on Janmastami. Those were good times.

Walking down to the kitchen she checked to see lunch was ready and hot jalebis were being made. Nani ji sat in the study her Laxmi by her side. Even Nani seemed to be in good spirits. Khushi truly brought happiness with her when she came.

Mami frowned at the scene in front of her. All this circus for Khushi. That middle class girl who seemed to have every one dancing to her tunes. Not her. Not mami ji. She would show her place. That she would.

Lunch over, Arnav announced that he was off to work. Anjali looked at him in surprise.

"Chottey, I have asked Khushi to come. Aren't you staying?"

Arnav weighed his response.

"Di, My world does not stop because we have someone coming in."

With that he turned and left before his face gave him away.

Walking with long strides he pulled the door open to a vision in pale pink. He stopped and stared for what seemed a long time. Hearing her clear her throat, he muttered a weak "Hi!"

"Namaste!" she said clearly and smiled before she walked down the familiar walkway to the study.

He stood rooted. Recovering, he slid his aviators on and walked out the door.

Khushi slowed down as she heard the door close. Her heart threatened to jump out of her mouth. He had made a fine vision opening the door like that. She kept forgetting how much he affected her. Her heart thudded and she felt blood rushing to her face. Taking a moment to calm down, she closed her eyes and the walked to the study.

Anjali ji wrapped her in a warm hug. Bending down at Nani's feet, she felt pure love and warmth as she blessed her. Mami refused to acknowledge her and Mama ji said a warm hello. Sitting next to Nani, she petted Laxmi and looked around.

Not much had changed at the Raizada Mansion. Hari Prakash was still there. A line of old family pictures lined the stairs going upstairs. They must be new she thought. Her eyes fell on a portrait of Anjali ji's mom and dad. They made a handsome couple. Arnav ji did look like his dad she thought before she realized color was flooding her face again.

Looking at Anjali ji, she held out her hand and clasped it in hers.

"Am sorry Anjali ji. I had no idea who Shyam ji was. I had no feelings towards him other than that of a friend."

"Ssh! Khushi. It is in the past. I hold no grudge towards you or anyone. Shyam was a cad. He used me and would have had no compunctions using you. We are both better off without him in our lives. Let's speak of better things."

Khushi looked at her in admiration.

Biting into a fresh jalebi that was in front of her, Khushi went on to share what she had been upto the past year. Both Anjali ji and Nani ji were very happy for her and made no bones about it. She went on to share how Payal helped her with the business and how she was thinking of expanding into other offices in the area.

Anjali ji interrupted her.

"How come Chottey never told us you were making food for his employees?"

Khushi's eyes twinkled as she replied.

"That's because I took good care never to be seen in front of him. Plus Shukla ji dealt with him and not her."

She hesitated a bit before going on.

"Anjali ji, I must tell you this. Lavanya and I have become good friends. She helped me start this business. We meet often. She is doing well and is engaged to an old friend who always liked her."

The evening drew to a close and Khushi said she needed to leave. Nani hugged her and asked her to stop in every once in a while and Anjali ji said she would walk her to the door.

At the door, Anjali insisted on walking her to the street. When they were beyond earshot, Anjali held Khushi's arms.

"Khushi ji, there was another reason I wanted to meet you."

Khushi looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Payal ji. Our Akash likes Payal."

Anjali's eyes twinkled as she said that.

"Khushi ji, if Payal is still single I would like to help Akash win her over. I need your help."

Khushi's face broke out into a big smile.

"Anjali ji, I have even better news. Jiji likes Akash ji. All he needs to do is actually ask her!"

With that the two sisters hugged and promised to meet again to bring things to a head.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jiji, if Akash ji asked you to marry him, would you say yes?"

Khushi looked at her sister as she asked this question. It was bedtime. Payal combed out her long tresses as she did every night before she went to bed. Her eyes looked distant and she seemed lost in thought.

Khushi's question pierced her thoughts and she jerked her head up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Khushi! I thought we had agreed not to talk about that."

"No jiji! I am just asking. What if he did? Would you agree?"

Payal looked at her suspiciously.

"Did anyone say anything when you went to the Raizada house today?"

Khushi shook her head, her eyes looking innocent and a smile threatening to burst out of her face.

"Actually Akash ji asked me today."

For a moment Khushi did not believe what she heard. Her eyes widened.

"He did? What did YOU say?"

Buaji peeked her head in hearing Khushi's excited scream.

Managing to convince Bua nothing was the matter, Khushi dragged her sister outside.

"Say that again jiji. Akash ji asked you? What did you say?"

Payal remained silent.

Unable to tolerate the silence, Khushi held her hand.

"Jiji are you OK? You know you can tell me right? I will stand with you no matter what you decide."

Payal looked at her sister and felt relieved she did not have to carry it inside her for much longer.

"I am OK Khushi. I was caught unawares. I mean I knew I liked him. I knew he liked me but marriage seems too much too soon. We hardly know each other."

"I asked him what he knew of me. Of our family."

"Was he sure his family would accept me? His mother?"

"Akash ji listened to everything silently. He held my hands in his and said just one thing."

"He says he loves me. As is. With all of my past. He says he is sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He says he will talk to his Dadi and his parents. He wanted me to answer his question."

"Did I like him enough to marry him?"

"I don't know Khushi. I am so confused. I told him I did like him. I did not know enough about him to say I will marry him. I asked him to talk to his family and if he was serious enough and if his family agreed, to talk to Bua and Amma and Babuji."

Khushi listened with widening eyes. Wasn't it just the day before that she and Anjali ji had talked about it? They were talking marriage already? She did not know whether to be excited or scared. Her jiji would move away?

"Jiji. I love you. You know that right? I think you did the right thing. Don't worry too much. Everything will work out well. Do you plan to tell Amma/Babuji now or are you planning to wait?"

Khushi felt as confused and scared as her sister. It was one thing to tease her but to actually wait to hear from the Raizadas was nerve-racking. Should she call Anjali ji? Would it seem too forward of her?

Akash paced up and down in his room.

"What was taking Di so long to come? He needed to talk to her before he spoke to his Dadi and Ma."

As if Di heard his thoughts, she opened his door and let herself in.

"So my bhai, did you talk to Payal ji? What did she say? Tell me she said yes. Please. Pretty please!"

Akash looked at his Di. Her earnestness at securing his happiness made him feel warm all over.

"I spoke to her Di. She said she liked me. She said she could not say yes to getting married till I spoke to our family and everybody were OK. She seemed to think I was rushing about getting married. She said if every body agreed to talk to her Bua and her parents."

"I don't know Di. Each time I talk to her, I feel convinced she is the best person for me. She balances me out. I can't imagine living with any of the girls Ma keeps pestering me to get married to.

Akash looked at his Di, his eyes pleading "Please make this happen Di."

Anjali felt like a woman on a mission. Her Akash would get his Payal. She would see to that. Chewing over what Akash had said, she asked him to keep it to himself till she had had a chance to talk to Chottey and Nani. She felt sure they would back Akash up. They would have to tackle Mami as a family.

Arnav looked at his phone. A cryptic text message blinked. "Meet me by the poolside"

Di never sent text messages. Least of all when they were both home. Wondering if it were a prank, he had half a mind to march up to her room and find out what she was up to. Whatever it was he would find out soon enough. He spied Di walking to the poolside. He got up, curiosity getting the better of him.

Di looked like child who had a secret that was threatening to burst out of her.

"What is it Di? I have never seen you this excited before."

Anjali looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. Leaning in closer to Arnav, she whispered "Akash is in love."

Arnav wasn't sure if Di was joking. Why would she joke about something like this? Keeping his face serious, he held Di by her shoulders.

"Di, stop giggling and tell me what is the matter. Akash is in love with whom?"

"Payal ji."

"Payal?"

"Haan. Khushi's jiji. Remember Akash's sudden affection towards the garage in Laxmi Nagar?"

A light bulb went off in Arnav's head. Akash did seem to offer to get the vehicles serviced every so often. But Payal? He would have to talk to Akash.

"Did Akash talk to Payal? Is she open to getting married to him?" His tone was all businesslike.

"Yes. He did. She wants Akash to talk to us and if we all agree to ask her parents. She says she likes him but feels he is rushing to marriage too quickly."

Arnav's opinion of Payal went up a notch. At least she did not seem to be in a hurry. He stood in thought for a moment. Nani ji would approve. Mama ji would have no objections if this is what Akash wanted. Mami ji? She would throw a fit.

He knew how to get through to her. But first he needed to talk to Akash.

"Di, where is Akash now?"

"Give me a minute Chottey." Di's head was bent typing something on her phone.

Less than a minute later, Akash sauntered in to the poolside as if it was the most natural thing for all three of them to be huddled there.

Arnav looked at his cousin critically. He did look lost in thought.

"Akash, Di tells me you love Payal and want to marry her?"

"Yes Bhai. I really like her. It's convincing mom that am scared about."

"Just answer this. Are you really sure you want to marry her. Are you sure you will not regret your decision?"

Akash looked at Arnav wondering if he would have to walk on coals next to prove his love.

"Yes Bhai. I love her. I want to marry her. I am very sure about how I feel about her."

Arnav nodded as if making a decision.

"Done deal. I will talk to your mom. Di will talk to Nani and Mama. We will have this wrapped up today."

Akash looked at his brother not sure if he was discussing his future or a business deal. In any case, he was not complaining.

Arnav headed straight to Mami's room and knocked. "Who is it?" sang Manorama mami as she walked up to the door. Opening, she blinked twice noticing Arnav at the door. It was not often he deigned to grace their quarter with his presence. Perhaps he decided to get married and was here to tell her that Akash's path was clear? She was sure he brought good tidings.

"Arnav bitwa, come in please" she pulled him in with authority.

Arnav looked around. Mama seemed to have stepped out. He cleared his throat and came straight to the point.

"Mami ji, Akash wants to get married to Payal. Khushi's sister. I am hoping you and Mama ji will agree. He is sure this is what he wants."

Mami's eyes grew round as saucers. She spluttered "What? My Akash bitwa? I have lined up girls from rich families and he wants to marry that Payal?"

"Never." she thundered and paced up and down. "if he goes against my wish and marries her, either she will stay here or I will."

She raged for a few minutes and turned to look at Arnav who had taken a seat and was waiting for her to be done. "You have my answer. You may leave." she said and walked to open the door.

Arnav stepped in front of the door and said in a low firm tone.

"Mami ji, this marriage will happen with or without your approval. If you accept and permit the marriage happen without incident, you have control over your son. You gain the upper hand. If you do not, your daughter in law will still be a bahu here and usurp your place. The choice is yours. You can choose to have the upper hand by dictating how the wedding happens and what powers Payal will have. The choice is yours. Think with your brain and not your heart."

He kept his eyes level with her and watched her brows crease with consternation. Her brain appeared to be working over time. She seemed to weigh all the possibilities and finally said a simple "I agree to this marriage but nothing else."

Arnav walked out a happy man.


	21. Chapter 21

The phone rang at Gomti Nivas in Lucknow. Garima wondered who was calling. Jiji usually called only if there was anything important to share. The girls will be at work. Shashi Babu worked in the stall adjacent to the house.

"Hello!" said Garima tentatively.

"Namaste Garima ji" a warm, cultured voice sounded at the other end.

"My name is Devayani Raizada. I am calling to speak to you about a rishta for your daughter Payal."

Garima was caught unawares. She swallowed not knowing what to say next. Where was her husband when she needed his support.

"Namaste Nani ji. Rishta for Payal bitiya?"

Nani realized that Payal and Khushi had not said anything to their parents so she smiled and started from the beginning.

"Garima ji. I would like to ask the hand of your daughter Payal in marriage for my grandson Akash. Akash bitwa works with Arnav and is a quiet, sensible man. He likes Payal and asked me to ask her hand in marriage."

Garima felt a mix of happiness and apprehension flood her being. The Raizadas were high society. From what little Khushi had mentioned of her time working with them, Akash ji's mother Manorama ji seemed to be very class conscious. Would Payal be happy being her bahu?"

Questions swirled through Garima's head as she realized Nani waited for her answer.

"Nani ji. We are honored to know you consider Payal bitiya worthy of being a Raizada bahu. Let me talk to my daughter and her father before proceeding further."

Nani smiled. She was a stickler for protocol and felt happy at the way things were shaping up.

"Thank you Garima ji. We will wait to hear from you."

Garima stood with the phone in her ear long after Nani ji had hung up. Was this for real?

"Payal's dad, are you listening?" she asked watching her husband's face light up at the news of a rishta from the Raizadas for Payal.

Shashi babu nodded his head. Tears filled his eyes and spoke volumes where his voice could not. He indicated that they should speak to Payal and then proceed.

Bua heard the phone ring. Washing her hands and turning the stove down, she walked to the living room to pick the phone. Who would call at this hour?

"Jiji. We have a ristha for Payal from the Raizadas."

It took a lot to stun Madhumathi ji. Today was one such occasion that she stood spellbound, words refusing to emerge from her mouth.

Evening saw Payal and Khushi on the phone with their mom and plenty of tears and excited shrieks later, Garima called Nani ji to give the green light.

"We will come home with the shagun next Friday" Nani ji said as Akash, Anjali and the rest of the Raizada family stood around her.

Arnav slipped back to his room in the happy melee that followed. Closing the door, he stood by the window. Khushi had been on the periphery of his thoughts before, intruding when he least expected it. The past year had given him plenty of opportunities to revisit his every interaction with her and he realized there was a long walk to redemption ahead. With the two families being bound by a relationship he could not put if off any longer. He held a single pearl in his hand. Shameful memories of a torn dori and pearls scattering to the floor flashed before his eyes.

Khushi.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday dawned well and early in the Gupta household. Garima and Shashi had travelled to Delhi and Bua's smile stretched from ear to ear. Her titaliya was getting married. Khushi and Payal were up early and helping Bua and Amma pack the return gifts and getting the thali ready. The smell of sugar and oil was thick in the air.

Khushi did the finishing touches to Payal's makeup and looked at her sister. She looked radiant. Removing a smidgen of her kajal, she applied it behind Payal's ear.

"You look beautiful Jiji. Akash ji is a lucky man."

Payal blushed and looked away. Khushi looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen a simple suit and had just lip gloss on. Her complexion glowed and she found herself looking at the window in anticipation.

Soon, two cars came to a halt in front of their house and the Raizada family trooped in carrying gifts and wearing smiles to match. All except Manorama mami. She had her nose scrunched as if she smelled something bad. Khushi's smile faltered only to brighten at the sight of Anjali ji. The two of them hugged and celebrated the happiness that they had wrought about. Just as the family settled down in the chairs that had been arranged, the door opened and Arnav stood there dashing in a white shirt and black vest. His eyes flew to Khushi who stood nearest the door lingering on her before he strode inside to stand by his brother.

Akash bent down to take blessings from the elders as did Payal and Nani ji cleared her throat to speak. She formally asked Garima and Shashi for their daughter's hand in marriage. Shashi and Garima accepted, tearing up with happiness. Payal symbolically crossed the room to sit with the Raizadas.

Garima indicated to Khushi to bring out the refreshments. Khushi walked with a spring in her step. Her jiji was promised to Akash. There would be more rituals and eventually the marriage. Daydreaming she poured out the tea and set out the snacks. Sensing someone else in the kitchen, she turned and all but collided into the man himself. He was helping himself to water.

Arnav.

Arnav ji.

Her heart beat raced. Looking flustered, she tried to compose herself and raised her head to meet his gaze. He looked straight into her eyes and with a casual motion, placed a note on the counter grazing her wrist as he did and turned and walked away.

The world around her seemed to slow down. Her heart beats sounded way too loud. Clutching the counter for support, she took in a deep breath and willed herself to recover. Her wrist still stung from that accidental contact.

Her Amma voice pierced the haze she seemed to be in.

"Khushi bitiya, are you bringing the chai?"

"Yes. Amma. Coming right up."

Khushi quickly set the cups on a tray and on an impulse turned the note to read it before she faced him again.

"Can we start afresh? As friends."

There was no indication the note was from him. She turned it over and scribbled before sliding it under the cup of sugar-free coffee on the tray.

Balancing the snacks and tea, she went around setting the cups. She bent before Arnav and indicated with her eyes before she left. She watched him scoop up the note and slide it into his pocket casually.

Akash seemed content stealing glances at his fiancée to be. Payal seemed to be very interested in her feet and barely looked up. Manorama mami seemed in a hurry to leave.

Finally setting the next day for the Roka ceremony the Raizadas departed. Arnav lingered till he was the last to leave and as Khushi stepped out the door, he slipped right behind her.

Walking in tandem to the car, Khushi was barely aware of anything but him. The air around her seemed to scorch and she moved instinctively to put some space between them. She stopped at the fence while Arnav walked on.

Waving bye as the cars eased out, she kept her face impassive as she saw him mouth the words "You look nice".

A deep color suffused her face as she walked inside.

Arnav helped his Di and Nani inside the house and took the steps two at a time till he was in the privacy of his room. He hesitated before he pulled out the crumpled note.


	23. Chapter 23

Arnav held the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Making the first move in relationships had not been his style. He opened it to read "Jeth ji, friendship MEANS much to me. It has to be earned."

Arnav felt a frisson of anger radiate through his being. "How dare she.. What did she think of herself?". He read the note again noticing the capitalized "MEANS". Was she telling him something. His mind went back to the last conversation they had after the Diwali night.

"For me you or whatever happened tonight MEAN nothing"

He sunk to the ground, his back against the bed frame. The images played in succession in his head. The hurt in her eyes as he backed away after leaning in to kiss her that Diwali night. The tear that escaped her eyes when he stood with Lavanya announcing they were to get married. The devastation on her face at her doorstep as he uttered those cruel words dismissing everything she had felt in one swoop.

How had he even expected her to respond to his offer of friendship? She was right. He would have to earn her trust before her friendship let alone love.

"Love?"

Did he actually say that?

Khushi sat by the window sill. The full moon poured a silky light all over her room. Her hair was open. Her thoughts far away.

Arnav. Not Arnav ji. She had earned the right to be his equal. Hadn't she? This time they would start out as equals.

"Can we start afresh? As friends."

The note had been burned into her memory. What did he want from her? He had destroyed her that night hadn't he? She knew as well as he did that what had happened was not an impulse. They had been drawn to each other as moths to the fire. Writing her reply had been difficult. She knew how hard it would have been for him to take the first step. Arnav Singh Raizada never asked for anything. He demanded and got away with it. If he wanted to her in his life in any capacity, he would have to earn that right this time.

She looked at the sky. The bright list of the moon had overshadowed the stars. She knew her parents were up there watching over her. She had to sleep.

Tomorrow Jiji would be engaged.

Payal sat in the living room clutching the phone. Akash ji had called for the third time that evening. He was besotted. She had to give it to him. For all his mild manners, he was a wild horse at this romance thing. She half expected him to pop in to her room through the window next. Life was good.

Akash couldn't believe himself. Tomorrow he was going to be engaged to the girl of his dreams. His Payal. The first time he had seen her at the market looking for dupattas, he had fallen hook, line and sinker. Growing up with a mom who believed in flaunting, he craved for the simplicity that Payal offered. He needed someone silent and strong. Someone who would stand with him. By his side. Not ahead. Not behind. A partner.

Anjali watched the moonlight filter in through the window. The drapes moved in the breeze sending shadows dancing on the walls. Tomorrow one of her brothers would be engaged. She sighed wistfully at the thought. When would she see Chottey's eyes shine with happiness the way Akash's did? Would she ever see him laugh. In the fourteen years since he had taken responsibility for their well-being, he had been a man on a mission. He hid behind his pain. His heart was shuttered in making them impregnable to hurt. He used cynicism as a shield and held a grudge against the fates for leaving him without a mother's love to cocoon him. She had done her best but what he needed was a shore for his soul to moor itself. A sunny, calming presence that could heal away the hurt and apply balm to his troubled soul. An image of Khushi inveigled itself into her conscious. If there was one girl who fit the bill it was Khushi but Chottey seemed to always get off on the wrong foot with her.

Devi Maiyya, please make Chottey see sense she whispered as exhaustion overcame her.


	24. Chapter 24

Khushi woke early. She had to meet Shukla ji to let him know she would not be hands on for the next couple of months. She had reached out to other vendors to ask if they could backfill for her. She felt happy with the way her business was shaping up. She enjoyed the goodwill that came with being flexible and willing to work with others. When it came time to use her cards, she did it wisely and without coming across as a bully.

Payal sat at the table tallying her accounts and making copious notes for the woman who would be taking over from her for the next few weeks. She knew she could not be hands off the entire time but she did want Sarita to feel comfortable dealing with everyone. She needed to run to the bank and then she would have time to relax before getting ready for the evening.

Amma, Babuji and Bua sat at the table making lists and estimating what the wedding would cost. Shashi looked at his daughters with pride. In the one year that they had started the catering business, they had saved quite a bit. His girls had grown up and looked ready to take on the big bad world. His face darkened at the thought of that slime ball who had threatened rob his Khushi of her innocence. It was good that he was behind bars. He felt the rage building up inside him subside at the sight of Khushi bouncing into the room.

Garima looked at her daughter and smiled as she said.

"Be back soon. We have tons of work to do."

"Bitiya, before I forget, your friend Lavanya had called. She seemed upset."

A shadow fell across Khushi's face. Lavanya and her fiance seemed to be fighting a lot these days. She wondered what was it this time. Was Lavanya marrying for love or did the break up with Arnav cause her to yes on the rebound to Anand? Well she would know soon enough.

Walking out of her meeting with Shukla ji, Khushi head straight to their favorite meeting spot, the cafe right outside AR Designs. There was so much she had to share with Lavanya.

Lavanya was already sitting by the window looking forlorn. Her eyes looked puffy and red like she had been crying. Khushi felt a stab of fear. Was she alright?

"Lavanya! Are you OK? Did you fight again with Anand?"

Lavanya looked at her and got up to collapse into sobs again. Khushi looked around. She needed to get Lavanya out of there. Far too many AR employees were filing in. Quickly dragging her and picking up her bag, Khushi hailed an auto and directed him to her favorite temple.

Lavanya held Khushi's hand as she sobbed.

"I could not take it any more. Anand was starting to physically abuse me. Each time he slapped or bossed me around, I would fight and then make up because he would come back looking all repentant and plead with me. This time something broke in me. I had to get out. He left for a meeting in Bombay this morning and he will be back tonight. I am scared to go back Khushi."

Khushi looked at her friend in horror. She knew they had fights but physical abuse?

Getting off at the temple, they made straight for the steps. Khushi knew she had to do something and do it quick. With the engagement in the evening they had little time. Thinking on her feet, she looked at Lavanya.

"You take an auto and go home Lavanya. Payal will be home. Tell my parents that you are sick and go into my room. I will be back in an hour. Give me your home key and your cell phone."

Lavanya looked at Khushi with gratitude. This is exactly what she needed now. Someone to take charge and tell her what to do. Nodding her head, she gave her friend a tight hug and made her way to Devi Maiyya.

Khushi watched her friend take an auto and she took one.

An hour later, Khushi pushed open the door to her home and noticed the atmosphere was subdued. Her parents and Bua looked concerned about Lavanya. They had grown to like her as one of the family.

Khushi made straight for her room and saw that Lavanya was sitting on the bed. The tears were gone but her eyes were still red. Payal fussed around her. Noticing Khushi come in, Payal left closing the door behind her.

"Lavanya, I brought some of your clothes in this suitcase. Also inside are anything of importance I could find. I left a note for Anand saying you were done with him and not to make an attempt to reach you. If he does, he will be sorry. I had the sim card changed on your phone. This gives us some time to figure out what to do next. You stay with us till we can find an apartment for you."

"Come give me a hug. You will be alright and you were brave to leave when you did."

The tears fell again. This time with gratitude and relief.

Khushi had Lavanya freshen up and help Payal with getting ready. She hoped it would take her mind off the morning and it did. Soon Lavanya was smiling and teasing Payal.

Khushi had hoped to talk to Lavanya about Arnav's note. That would have to wait.

It was soon evening and everyone was ready to leave. Khushi felt misgivings at leaving Lavanya behind. They had cajoled and pleaded with her to come but she remained firm. She needed her space and the Raizada Mansion was the last place she needed to be in today.

Lavanya watched as the family left and closed the door behind her. She had hardly gone into Khushi's room when a knock sounded. Peeking through the window warily she sighed with relief that it was only Khushi. She probably forgot something she thought as she opened the door.

Khushi slipped in, gave Lavanya a big hug and reminded her to lock the door and not let anyone in. I will be back before you know it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

Raizada Mansion had outdone itself this time when it came to preparations. Workers scurried everywhere clearing, trimming, mowing, hanging lights, stringing flowers and sprucing up the place for the impending celebrations.

Nani ji sat content at the center giving directions and guiding the event. Anjali wished she could make copies of herself one for the kitchen, one for the outdoors and one for the puja related detailing. Mami sat moping in her room rueing the loss of her position as the bahurani in chief. Realizing belatedly that whether she liked it or not, she had to be at the forefront and that videos and pictures will be taken, she focused her attention on getting ready. It wouldn't do to be seen with bags under her eyes would it?

Akash put finishing touches on a gift he had bought for his fiancée. A set of payals for his Payal. He knew she hated ostentation and he had been careful not to splurge on it. He had a lifetime ahead of him to do that.

Arnav barked orders to Aman on the phone.

"No, he couldn't be at the office today. Yes! please reschedule the meetings to next week."

"And Aman, I expect you to be here at home for the evening celebration. Bring your daughter with you. And yes, that is an order."

A smile nudged the corners of his mouth. For all his bark, Arnav had a soft corner for Aman. His man Friday.

Work was taken care of. There was just this problem of the little note that stayed in his pocket burning a hole with its presence. The year that had gone past had Di at its center. Khushi remained on the outer edges rarely disturbing his conscious. He had not felt the inclination to date either. This past week had been tumultuous. It had dredged up memories he had suppressed for a whole year. It brought with it remorse and an overwhelming sense of regret. He looked forward to the evening with a mix of apprehension and excitement.

He felt like an animal on a hunt, his senses heightened and the thrill of the kill pumping adrenalin through his body. Except his prey knew he was lurking and was armed.

He dressed to kill.

His phone buzzed and he looked at it with irritation. Picking it out of habit, his eyes widened when he saw the message.

"Nannav mere bhai. Am at the airport. Is anyone coming? Do I take a taxi? – NK"

In all the excitement surrounding the sudden festivities he had totally forgotten that Akash's cousin was flying in from Sydney that afternoon. He slapped his forehead and texted back.

"Take a taxi. Will explain when you get home. Ask for Raizada Mansion. Most taxi drivers will know. If not, call me."

He ran down the stairs to apprise Di and Akash of NK's arrival and stood mesmerised at the sight of the Gupta family at the door.

Di, Nani and Mami stood with the aarti plate and they were calling out to him. Walking downstairs he was aware of a pair of eyes following him.

Folding his hands in a polite namaste, he joined the rest of the family in welcoming the bridal party and acted the perfect host.

His eyes strayed to the vision in cream next to the bride. Her dark locks framing her porcelain face. A small stone studded clasp pinning the hair away from her ear. The barest of eyeliner highlighting those charcoal eyes. A smile seemed to permanently dance on her face. She stole looks at him when she thought he was not looking.

Feeling a tiny prick of excitement, he dug out a small box from his pocket and discreetly dropped it into her bag that she had left by the side of the dais He stood by Nani and watched as Di held out the ring for Akash to put on his fiancée's finger.

Akash eyes shone with happiness as he slipped the ring on Payal's finger gently. Khushi held out the ring for Payal to slide on Akash's finger. Payal looked up demure and happy. Her fingers trembled a little as she held Akash's hand and slid the ring on. They turned towards everyone and walked off the dias to take blessings. Only Khushi noticed Akash slip his hand into Payal's reassuring her that he was there to support and hold her hand. For life.

As the music began signalling the start of the festivities, the door opened and a handsome young man strode in. A collective gasp went around the room.

"NK Bhai!"

The entire clan rushed to the door and greeted the newcomer with such enthusiasm that the Gupta family looked on in surprise. Struggling to breathe from the onslaught of hugs, the said NK extricated himself and introduced himself.

"Nandkishore. You can call me NK."

Payal shyly extended a hand as Akash explained that NK was his cousin. He went around the group and his hand lingered on Khushi's. Arnav hurried to rush him away upstairs so he could change and join in.

When Arnav came back, the music was on and every one seemed to be having a good time. His eyes scanned the room for Khushi and found her talking to one of their guests for the evening. Wondering how she knew him, we made his way to the small group at the back. Waiting for a lull in the conversation, he stuck his hand out.

"Welcome Mr. Mehta. We are glad you could make it to Akash's engagement. Meet Khushi, sister of the bride."

Mr. Mehta took the proffered hand and shook it vigorously before proclaiming "I know Khushi. She supplies food to our canteen. In fact, I believe she does business with most of us who are here today. Excellent partner to work with." he beamed.

Arnav's eyes narrowed. "In that case, I will leave you folks to catch up." He strode out of the room in a huff.

Walking to the poolside as he did when he needed to let off steam. He took a couple of deep breaths and stared at his reflection in the pool. She has a life. She had one before she came into yours, a voice whispered in his head.

She was a business woman now? What else did he not know about her? Why did he feel she was hers? Why did he burn so when NK held her hand? The questions seemed relentless. Pushing himself to get back to function, he walked in to see her dancing with abandon.

She was a free spirit. The joy on her face roused something protective in him. What he would he not do to make sure she remained that way all her life? He leaned against the pillar and took in the celebrations feeling like an outsider his eyes only for Khushi.

Aman walked in with his daughter. A little girl of about 5 years. He looked around to find Arnav at the back watching the group with a wistful look on his face. He had worked for Arnav over ten years now. The ten years had been good to him. When his wife died following complications from her C-Section, Arnav had provided silent support providing him time off and arranging for a wet nurse for the baby. A man of few words, he had been a godfather of sorts to his little Anya.

Arnav felt a little hand slide in his. Looking down, his face lit up at the sight of his goddaughter. He lifted her high and gave her a kiss on her forehead before setting her down. He guided Aman to the refreshments and asked him to help himself. He felt a tug at his elbow and found Di looking at curiosity at Anya.

Soon Aman was introduced around the crowd as the man who was heard but never seen. Laughter bubbled to the ceiling and the night fell on a happy crowd. Arnav ached to be alone. Crowds made him feel lonelier.

Slipping away to his favorite spot he found someone standing there much to his annoyance. He was about to turn away when she turned and his heart stilled.

She was looking at the sky. Her eyes searched for the two stars she claimed as her own. She sat down by the pool looking reflective. Her eyes seemed to be brimming with tears. A quiet voice said "I feel lonely Amma. Even in a crowd."

His heart went to her and he turned and went inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Khushi dug into her bag for a kerchief to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Pulling out the pink lace embroidered piece of cloth caused a box to fall out near her feet. Wiping away her tears, she reached to pick it up. It looked unfamiliar.

Did Payal drop something in her bag? It looked too tiny to hold anything valuable. It was too dark to open it by the poolside. She moved to the windows by Arnav's room where the light from the room fell on to the patio surrounding the pool. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it to find a piece of paper folded a few times over. Opening it gently revealed a single pearl taped to the note with a line underneath.

"I am sorry. Truly, Madly, Deeply."

Khushi stared at that pearl bead for what seemed ages. It was from her dori. The one Arnav tore forcibly causing the string of beads to break and scatter all over the night she was lost at Sheesh Mahal. The image played over and over again in her head.

"Truly, Madly, Deeply."

For a man of few words, Arnav ji seemed to say exactly what she needed to hear. She looked up, half expecting him to step out of the shadows. Her thoughts were a whirlwind. Did he hold on to this pearl from then? Why? Had he been sorry or was it a relic of his conquest?

She had little hopes of finding answers tonight. But she had to do one thing before she left. Searching in her bag, she found the thing she was looking for. Turning the note over, she wrote a reply for him and found a pin to secure her keepsake to the note. Folding it carefully, she put it back in the box and peeked into his room. She had been to his room enough times to know where to place it so it would catch his eye. She slipped away to join her family.

Arnav watched leaning against the pillar by the stairs as she came down. He ached to hold her. To wipe away her loneliness. To tell her he ached with her. As if on cue she lost her footing on the last step and stumbled. In a flash he was by her side holding on to her as if he never meant to let go. Her troubled eyes locked with his and seemed to plumb the depths. He held her gaze unblinking till the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to jump back reflexively.

"Thank you Arnav ji" Khushi said softly and held his gaze a second longer than necessary. He remained mute, his eyes acknowledging her message.

Di watched the two of them struggling to dismiss the awkwardness of the situation and held out her hand for Khushi. Enveloping her in a warm hug she said "We are practically family now. I hope you will call me Di."

Khushi looked at Anjali ji and the earnestness in her eyes and nodded happily.

"Yes Di."

Arnav watched the two of them giggle and walk away and felt a lightness that he had not felt in years.

Akash insisted on dropping the Guptas home and the rest of them waved before they returned inside. All of them were exhausted and retired to bed almost immediately. Arnav stood overseeing the cleanup for a bit before heading to his room.

Lost in thought he pulled out his purple polo to change into and knocked the box Khushi had left in his shelf down. Bending down, he recognized the box. Putting it back on the shelf, he changed and remember to close his door before he sat down on the recliner box in hand.

He opened it to find the same paper except it felt bulkier. Gently unfolding it, he found a key pinned to it with a note below.

"Forgiveness is the KEY to happiness"

The key looked familiar. He turned it over a couple of times and it came back to him. His "mannat ki chhabi". He had dropped it at the dargah. Khushi had returned it to him. The day after Diwali, she had come to return it and he had asked her to get out. She had left it behind. He had put it in his pocket when he ran in search of her. Did he lose it again at the temple? She held on to it again?

Did she forgive him?


	27. Chapter 27

Did she forgive him?

Khushi lay awake, unable to sleep. She had reached home, helped Payal remove the make up and spent time with Lavanya before they all went to bed. It had been an exhausting day and by all accounts she should have been asleep by now. Sleep eluded her.

"Truly, Madly, Deeply."

The words swum in her head. Did she forgive him? There was no question. She had been hurt by his walking away. By his dismissal of her feelings. But she had never held it against him. This is how he was. He battled his demons by running away from anything that threatened the careful walls he had built around himself. She had seen past the exterior, beyond the carefully erected barriers. She had seen him at his vulnerable best and her heart had gone out to him. She felt a kinship with him that she could not explain. She pushed the covers back and went to the window. The moon was bright in the sky.

"Can I trust you again?" she whispered.

Arnav sat by the poolside, sleep evading him. He held the note in his hands. He turned it over a few times. He had hurt her far too many times. There was so little he knew about the girl who occupied so much of his waking thoughts. He thought back to the first few times they had met and wondered why he had felt that innate need to crush her spirit? Was it because she represented everything he loathed about the world. The hope, the optimism and the unshakable faith in God? Did he want to crush her to prove he was right? That power and money were the only immutable things in this world? That the world was a cold, hard place with no space for the warm fuzzy emotions she represented? What if he had been wrong?

A conversation from a long time back echoed in his years.

"I was eight when my parents died. I did not know what death was. For a long time, I waited for them to come back. What more? Even today I believe they have now become stars, and so I sleep with stars hanging over my bed. Even today I am scared of fast cars, of the dark, of sleeping alone. Even today I hope this is all a bad dream, and one day I will wake up and they will be back."

They had both been orphaned at a young age. He had become bitter and locked himself out while she hid her pain behind a mask of cheer. She had accepted and moved on believing her parents were watching her. Perhaps he had the same hopes, same aspirations but lacked the courage to let go of the past?

"Can I trust you? a voice echoed in his head. He looked up and trusting the voice within whispered back.

"Yes. you can."


	28. Chapter 28

Khushi heard Lavanya stir on the other side of the room and noiselessly slid back under her bed covers. She managed to fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning. The day broke and the family crowded in the living room to demolish the mountains of puri aloo Buaji kept replenishing and dissect the previous evening. Everyone concluded the evening had gone very well despite worries about Akash's mom causing some drama.

Mehndi and Sangeet were to be a week before the actual wedding which was a month away. There was shopping to be done and actual wedding purchases to be made. The home hummed with cheer and happiness.

Anand had tried to reach Lavanya and finding she had changed her number, decided to call on Khushi to find out what happened. What he had not been prepared for was an onslaught by the entire Gupta family. He fled tail between his legs and Lavanya heaved a sigh of relief. Apartment hunting had started in earnest and she found one not far from the AR office but it was available only three weeks later. Khushi's family persuaded her to stay on with them till that time.

With a few weeks to go for the next ceremony, Shashi and Garima decided to return to Lucknow to invite family and wrap up their affairs for the next couple of months. Payal seemed to have developed a new-found ability to be the first to pick up the phone when it rang. She looked forever dreamy and became as klutzy as Khushi much to Bua's consternation.

Between Anjali and Khushi, shopping trips were planned and wedding plans made. Payal was content to let them take charge and used her evenings to meet Akash who seemed to have finally found his voice and loved to regale Payal with tales of his Bhai and Di.

Lavanya and Khushi sat in the yard with cups of tea in their hands.

"Lavanya," Khushi began hesitantly "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Lavanya looked at Khushi expectantly. It was not often that Khushi gave a preamble before she started a conversations.

"The day the Raizadas had come to our home to ask for Payal's hand in marriage, Arnav had come too. He came to the kitchen when I was getting tea and snacks ready. He left me a note."

Khushi paused.

"It said. Can we start over? As friends."

Lavanya's face registered an unknown emotion. Khushi looked at her.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Lavanya mulled her reply for a bit and said hesitantly.

"Khushi, what was between Arnav and me is in the past. It never had a future. If you are worried that I might be hurt, please do not worry. No matter whom he eventually loves or marries, there will be a part of me that will wonder what went wrong." She paused to look at Khushi and continued.

"I think it is OK to share with you now. I have known for a while now that ASR loved you. When ASR and I broke up it was because I finally realized he would never feel for me the way he seemed to care about you. What you say and feel matters to him Khushi. I have never seen any one else get so much under his skin. I don't think he himself realises it Khushi. He has been in love with you for a long time. I only hope he understands his feelings for you before it is too late."

Saying that Lavanya relapsed into silence.

Khushi looked at her with bewilderment. She had expected Lavanya to feel pain. But this? This she had not expected.

She reached out to hug her best friend.

Lavanya hugged her back and her eyes twinkled.

"Make him woo you Khushi. It's payback time."


	29. Chapter 29

Arnav sat at his desk tapping a pen against his head. Aman poked his head in the door and knocked as an afterthought. Arnav frowned and looked up.

"What is it Aman?"

Aman extended a file marked 'Confidential' and turned to leave. Hesitating at the door, he turned again and spoke to Arnav.

"I want to thank you for having us over for the engagement. Anya usually clings to me wherever we go but Anjali ji seems to cast a spell on her. She was content to stay with her the entire evening and I had to literally drag her home that night. It means much to me..."

Arnav nodded his head in acknowledgement and called out after Aman after he started to leave.

"Why don't you bring Anya over for the Mehndi in a couple of weeks? Am sure Di will be thrilled and you can get a couple of hours to yourself? In fact, I insist you do."

With that he turned his attention back to the notepad in front of him. Aman looked at ASR in surprise and left the room.

Arnav felt restless. He paced up and down his room and eventually hit upon something that made him smile. Khushi could never resist a challenge.

Khushi delivered the days meals to Shukla ji and was about to leave when Shukla ji handed her an umarked envelope. She looked at him questioningly. He said he had no idea what was in it but ASR had asked that it be delivered to her.

Khushi's hands felt clammy. Muttering thanks, she walked away as calmly as possible. Walking to the bench in a park nearby, her fingers trembled with anticipation. What had started out as one note was ballooning into something she was not sure she was ready to handle.

"Do you trust me enough to meet me? Alone."

She looked it over a couple of times. Memories of the few times they had been alone seared her brain. Arnav had never shied away from physical intimacy. He held her as it if were his right. She shivered from the memories and reflexively rubbed her wrist as if expecting a bruise to show up.

Turning the note over, she scribbled. Inserting it back into the same envelope, she made her way back to the AR office.

Arnav watched from his window as she left the office. He gave her five minutes and sauntered back to the window. He smirked as he saw her come back and stop at their glass doors. A few minutes later, the peon knocked at his door with an envelope in his hands.

Arnav waited for him to leave and flipped it open.

"Trust is a two way street. I set the time and place. Are you game?"

He sat mulling the message and had enough of the paper games. He texted her. "I am game. When and where?"

Khushi heard her phone buzz.

"Parbat Mandir. 5:00 PM"

Arnav felt a stab of disappointment. He texted back.

"See you then."

Khushi felt nervous. What was she doing? Was it a date? She felt rather clever at having set the temple as the meeting point. She had been sure Arnav ji would refuse.

"Devi Maiyya raksha karna" she muttered as she hailed an auto.

Arnav turned his attention to the file Aman had bought in. The past night he had mulled over the havoc he had wrought on the Gupta family starting with his skirmish with Khushi at Sheesh Mahal. It was time to make amends. He called his attorney on the phone and set in motion the plan to become the new owner of Buaji's house and Gomti Nivas.


	30. Chapter 30

Khushi ran around making arrangements for the next day's food before rushing home for a quick shower and change before her meeting at the temple. Bua looked askance at her when she rushed out of the home in a hurry at half past four. She opted to wear a red and white suit with simple glass bangles.

She arrived at the temple with a few minutes to spare and on an impulse rushed across the street to get flowers for Devi Maiyya. The next thing she knew she was fading in and out of consciousness and felt like she was floating somewhere.

Arnav had arrived and was parking his SUV when he spied Khushi looking pretty in red. Her bangles reminded him of the first time he had felt any stirrings of affection for her. A smile crept into his face and he reached into the passenger seat to pick a small box and a single red rose.

Walking towards her, he noticed she was making to cross the road. The next thing he knew a car turned out of nowhere and he saw a flash of red and heard screams.

He felt his chest explode as he sprinted towards her. Fear gripped him. He acted mechanically, carrying Khushi's limp form to his car and speeding like a madman to the nearest hospital. A crowd had formed at the site and the driver of the car which had hit Khushi was being manhandled. Nothing mattered to Arnav but to get Khushi to safety.

He sat in the waiting area of the triage center at the local hospital. His legs trembled and he felt faint. His shirt and hands were bloody. His eyes scanned the room for the doctor and relaxed visibly when he noticed him walking towards him. The doctor pumped his hands and ushered him inside.

"Is she.. Will she be OK?"

Arnav couldn't believe the fear he heard in his voice.

The doctor smiled as he reassured him.

"She will be fine. She has lost a fair amount of blood and is unconscious from shock. There is no major injury and her vital signs are stable now. We will call you when she is awake."

Arnav felt so relieved that he felt his legs buckle. Steadying himself he asked if he could sit by the patient.

The doctor looked at him. It was not often that a major donor to the hospital made requests to him.

"Sure Mr. Raizada. We will arrange to shift the patient to a private room and you may stay with her till she recovers."

Arnav sat by Khushi's side. His heart beat a steady rhythm. He held her hand and caressed it. Without realizing what he was doing, he whispered softly.

"What if I had lost you Khushi? I was so scared. I felt like I could not breathe. When I left work to see you, I had no idea what I wanted to say to you. All I knew is that I needed to spend time alone with you. To ask for forgiveness for everything. For Sheesh Mahal. For treating you the way I did when you worked for me. For the guesthouse."

At the thought of the guesthouse, his voice broke and tears fell. He continued even more softly.

"I drove like a madman that day when I realized you could be in danger. I could not even think of losing you. I am sorry Khushi. I am so very sorry."

Tears fell steadily on his hands and made their way to hers.

"Each time I pushed you away, it was not because of anything you did. It was because I was scared of what you made me feel and the way you made me act. Every single tear of yours bothered me like nothing ever did before. I was scared of losing the control I had on my life. My feelings."

"Remember your Amma's payal? The one I put on your feet on Diwali night. I held on to it because I was scared of losing you. I returned it to you that night because I got to know how much it meant to you. I wanted to kiss you that night Khushi. I loved you then. I love you now."

"What I said that night when I dropped you. I did not mean a word of what I said. I was trying hard to run away and push you away from me."

"I am sorry. Really, really sorry."

He felt her fingers twitch and he felt a shoot of relief and happiness go through him as he looked up and watched her struggle to open her eyes. She opened and closed them as if she were sedated.

He rang the bell for the nurse and bent over to give her a quick peck on her forehead. He pushed a strand of hair that fell across her forehead and felt a rush of affection for her. For the first time since the accident, he let his breath out and slumped back in his chair as the nurse took over.

The evening passed in a flurry of phone calls and soon Lavanya and Payal came to stay with him. Akash, Anjali and NK showed up a few hours later. The hospital was soon starting to resemble a reunion with all of them cheering when Khushi was well enough to speak. She still looked dazed but seemed to be regaining her color. The doctor wanted her under observation for a day before she could be discharged and Payal stayed with her.

Arnav sat in his car for a long time after the rest had left. He felt like his world had turned upside down. One minute he was walking towards her not sure what to say and how to say it. The next minute he felt he couldn't breathe. Didn't Di say all the time that if he ever fell in love "sansein ruk jayengi".

He drove aimlessly and without realizing it was parking near his mother's rose garden. He went in and sat on the bench. On an impulse he looked up at the sky and for the first time since his mother's death sent a wish heavenward.


	31. Chapter 31

Khushi wove in an out of sleep. She felt her head throb and her body was in pain. The sedatives were wearing off. Payal lay asleep on the couch by her side. The room was lit in an eerie blue glow of the hospital corridor lighting.

She looked at the bandage on her hands and legs and felt the one on her forehead. The doctor said she had been very lucky to escape with minor injuries. She winced as she tried to reach for the glass of water on her side.

Sipping the water quietly she tried to remember what had happened. She had stepped into the road then she was airborne and the next thing she sensed was Arnav's voice saying something to her. She had felt wetness in her palms. She was not sure what Arnav had been saying but she had felt an enormous peace come over her. When she had finally felt good enough to open her eyes and talk, Payal and Lavanya had been by her side and Arnav was leaving after promising to come back in the morning. His eyes had looked at her with so much tenderness that she felt disturbed. She tried to quell that feeling of unease that something had happened that evening that had changed the nature of their relationship and she was not sure what that was.

Payal turned in her sleep and Khushi looked at her sister with love. Lavanya had insisted on staying but Payal refused to budge. Eventually all of them had left long past visiting time. She wondered if Amma and Babuji knew. She hoped they did not. There was no point worrying them with so much left to do for the wedding. NK had come too. He had been standing in a corner happy to run errands and content to watch. Even in her weakened state she had noticed his eyes going back to linger on Lavanya.

The thoughts jumbled and twisted in her head till she fell asleep.

"I loved you then. I love you now."

"I am sorry. Really, really sorry."

Did she imagine them? Khushi woke with a start to stare into Arnav's eyes as he fussed around her like she was a child. It was late morning and her room buzzing with activity. A nurse was taking readings and Arnav was leaning over adjusting her pillow when her eyes met his. His eyes flickered with something of a surprise and happiness to see her bright-eyed looking at him.

Standing up, he looked around to see if the nurse was still around and spoke softly.

"Are you OK Khushi? Do you need anything?"

Khushi looked at him distracted by the tenderness in his eyes. The rude, brusque Arnav she could handle but this new improved version was scaring her.

"Am OK Arnav. Arnav ji. Can I go home? I feel better."

Arnav looked at her with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Make that Arnav. And yes, you will be discharged in a couple of hours. Payal has gone home to get you change of clothes."

He stepped closer now that the nurse was leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Khushi."

He sounded husky and his voice was dangerously close.

Her nerves were on alert and she felt every cell in her body react to his presence.

"Khushi, I was scared I would lose you yesterday. I.. I realized how much I needed to say this aloud."

"I am sorry Khushi. For everything."

He sat down and took her hand in his.

"I know I have a long way to go to earn your trust but I want to make a start somewhere. I wanted to meet you yesterday so I could say the words. Will you forgive me?"

Khushi looked at him. So much had changed from the first time she had seen him.

"Arnav… ji. I had forgiven you a long time ago. When Payal told me you had met her with Akash ji at the temple to apologize to her for what happened at Sheesh Mahal. The night Shyam ji was also at the temple…"

She paused at the memories and as if brushing it away continued.

"I knew then, that you had not meant to do what you did. I was upset and hurt by what had happened that Diwali night but I wanted to put it behind me. I knew Lavanya was your girlfriend and I had no illusions about your affections for me. I had no right to expect anything"

"Let the past remain in the past. We are going to be related now by Jiji getting married to Akash ji."

"Can we be friends?"

She gripped his hand. Arnav looked at her steadily, absorbing what she was saying and a gleam came into his eyes.

"Friends."

He gripped it back and held it for a while. Then getting up in a fluid motion, he brushed the side of her cheek with his fingers and tucked in her hair before striding out the door.

Khushi looked at him, her senses in overdrive. She was falling hard. For him.


	32. Chapter 32

Khushi traced her fingers along her cheeks and smiled. Payal walked in to find Khushi twirling a strand of hair with a smile playing on her face. Her eyes looked distant and Payal's presence was not yet felt.

Gently laying a hand on her sister, Payal brought her back to the present.

"Thinking of whom Khushi? You have a far away look on your face."

Khushi came to with a start and blushed a bright red and started fiddling with the bag Payal had brought in. She slid her feet off the bed and felt unsteady. Payal gave her a hand and in an hour both sisters were ready to leave. They found at the billing department that their bills were paid for and a car was waiting to take them home. The driver handed a note to Khushi.

"Sorry I had to rush for a meeting. Stay safe and look right and left before you cross the road. – Arnav ji"

Khushi raised an eyebrow as she folded the note and put it away even as Payal gave her a piercing look. She had a great many questions for her sister but it could wait a couple of days. What was Khushi doing at the temple and why was Arnav ji there? NK had asked Arnav ji yesterday but Arnav ji had not answered his questions.

Was her sister in love with Arnav ji? Confusion reigned in Payal's heart. Perhaps Akash ji would know if his Bhai was looking as lost as Khushi was these days? And what was it with NK bhai showing up with fishy reasons at their house? He had a bunch of red roses he was forced to give Buaji. Payal smiled at the thought and turned her attention to Khushi.

Khushi had nodded off and Payal turned her attention to the road.

Arnav wrapped up his meeting with clients and felt a rush of euphoria go through him. This was what had been the driving force in his life. The thrill and exhilaration that came from pulling business away from competitors noses. This deal would mean more trips to Lucknow. Perhaps Akash could set base in Lucknow for a bit after the wedding and handle things from their end? He would have to talk to him.

Making mental notes, he picked up his coat and whistled wordlessly to himself as he walked out of the AR building. Lavanya watched him leave and smiled to herself. Khushi certainly seemed to be good for ASR. He seemed to actually smile at people and stopped to make small talk. The office certainly was buzzing with curiosity on the boss's behavior.

Lavanya's phone buzzed. A text from Payal confirmed Khushi was back home. Another hour and she would leave too. Khushi's accident had seemed to be the catalyst that broke the ice after she had left the Raizada house more than a year back. She had continued working for AR but had maintained a cool distance from Arnav never venturing anything personal. Arnav had been grateful and reciprocated in kind. After Anjali Di's marriage had crumbled whatever trace of softness had been there in his countenance had died and he had thrown himself into work maniacally. Meeting Di, Arnav and NK at the hospital had thawed that ice and she felt herself hugging and catching up with Anjali. NK came across as a nice guy and had made her laugh after a long time. She had enjoyed his company that she thought nothing about it when he had asked her if she could show him around Delhi.

Now that it was actually time to meet him at the cafe, she was not sure it was a good idea at all. She pulled the compact from her bag and looked at her face critically. A touch up and she would be good to go.

Anjali sat in the living room with Nani, Mami and Mama. They were looking at the invitation samples and picking out one for the wedding. Mami had a tough time staying away from all the cheer and reluctantly gave in. She was vociferous in what she wanted for HER son's wedding. Anjali smiled and realized Mami would grow to like Payal over time.

Arnav got into his car with every intention of going home till the surprise on Khushi's face as he strode away after caressing her cheek flashed in front of his eyes. He would stop by to check in on her and go home. Before that he had a few calls to make.

The doorbell rang. Sure that it was Bua returning from her errand, Payal opened the door to see Arnav ji at the door. Before she could ask him anything, the phone rang. Motioning him to take a seat, she ran to get the phone. Khushi walked in limping a bit but otherwise looking all too well for someone who had been in an accident recently. Getting up to help her to the couch, Arnav put his hand over her shoulder and a mild heady mix of citrus and jasmine wafted up. Positioning her on the couch, he turned to take a seat when Payal announced she had to step out for a bit. Would Khushi be OK? Could she get Arnav ji something to drink?

Khushi looked at her sister. This was so not her.

"Who was it on the phone Jiji? Where is Bua? Where are you going?"

Payal blushed a furious red and said Akash ji had just called. He was waiting outside. He wanted to surprise her with something and had promised it would not take more than an hour. Would she please not tell Bua ji?

Happy that her Jiji was being courted, Khushi nodded happily letting her know she would be fine. Arnav smiled contentedly knowing his plan was working.

"Khushi, Are you OK? How are feeling now?"

She detected something other than concern in his voice. Wary, she looked up.

"Get well soon" he said simply as he extended a small box and a red rose to her. Reaching out for it, she thanked him and smelt the rose before setting it on her lap. Opening the box, she found six tiny jalebis. Sheer joy overcame her and she looked up at Arnav who was taking in every little transformation on her face. Popping one in her mouth, she extended the box to him and on second thoughts retracted her hand.

Even as she relished the juicy crumbs in her mouth, she saw him lean over, pull her hand to his lips and press a small kiss on it.

"I miss you Khushi."

He said it without preamble. Like it was the most natural thing to say.

Her face flushed and she was very aware of his hand over hers. Of his lips on her skin. Of the bristle of the five o clock shadow as her hands grazed his chin. Suddenly everything in the room seemed loud. The minute hand ticking across the clock. The sway of the curtains against the wind. The sounds of children playing outside. The evening sun seemed too bright and everything stood out in extra relief.

Stilling her thudding heart, she quietly removed her hand from his and looked up. He looked sure of himself and his place in her life. His eyes followed hers never leaving her face.

"Arnav ji. Thank you. I am not sure…"

Even as she spoke, Bua ji entered the house and stopped at the sight of Arnav in the house. Acknowledging him quickly, she looked around, her eyes searching for Payal. Arnav stood up and addressed her.

"Buaji, I just stopped by to drop of sample invitation cards for the wedding. Di and Khushi were working on them before the accident so Di wanted her to take a look at the ones she had selected."

Bua looked relieved and turned to go to into the kitchen. Khushi watched the exchange with an open mouth and even as she turned, Arnav gave her a broad wink, dropped a bunch of invites on her lap and walked out.

No one had ever accused Arnav of not being prepared.


	33. Chapter 33

Khushi looked at the bundle on her lap. They really were sample invites. Did he really come to drop the invitations? Shaking her head she focused on them and picked out a couple she liked. She then picked her phone to follow-up with the girls who worked for her on how the day went and if they were able to manage without her.

Payal returned looking happy and flushed. Her eyes were bright. Khushi's heart overflowed. Love did suit her Jiji. Akash Jijaji was fast becoming her favorite person. Another two weeks to Mehndi and Sangeet and then the wedding. She realized with a pang that her Jiji would be moving to the Raizada Mansion. Well! At least she would be in Delhi.

As if Payal heard what Khushi was thinking, she pulled her to the porch outside. She was bursting to share the news with someone.

"Khushi. Guess what was the surprise?"

"What Jiji? Tell me na?"

"We.. I mean Akash ji and I after the wedding will be moving to Lucknow for a few months."

Payal paused for what she said to sink in. Her eyes shone.

"Few months Jiji?"

"Yes. Arnav ji told Akash ji that he needed him to relocate to Lucknow for about 6 months to handle some business they are setting up there."

Payal lowered her voice.

"Akash ji thinks it is because Arnav ji thinks we need the time away from sasuma after the wedding,"

She grinned as if she was privy to some inside joke amongst the Raizadas.

Khushi gave her sister a big hug and squeezed her tight. Her Jiji deserved all the happiness she was being showered with.

Payal bounced back into the home to find Bua with a surprised look on her face looking at what looked like a check register. Her forehead had furrows in it from thinking so hard.

"Payaliya, come look at these numbers for me. Why does my account have more balance than it usually does?"

Payal sat next to her Bua and crunched the numbers for her. She added up the numbers and looked at the past month to compare debits.

"There it is Bua ji. Your rental check has not been cashed yet. That is why you have a higher balance."

Bua sat lost in thought. The check should have cleared by now. She would have to follow-up with the landlord.

"Hai Re Nandakishore. With all the work relating to the wedding, I now have to follow this one up as well" she said as she rose to go in the kitchen.

Khushi who had come in as well, grabbed the check register and concurred with what Payal said.

"Buaji. Am feeling good enough to go out. I will look into this for you tomorrow morning" she said as she pocketed the check book and the passbook from the table.

She was hungry and peeked into the kitchen to see what Bua had for dinner. Her eyes fell on the teacups on the counter and the memory of Arnav ji assailed her.

"Who was he? The laad governor who enjoys having the last word, reminds her of her aukat and pushes her away or her rajkumar who rescues her from burning buildings, bashes goons who dare lay a finger on her, says sorry without hesitation and brazenly presses her fingers to his lips?"

"What did she feel for him?"

Khushi smiled absently at her naivete in the years before when she mistook her attraction for him as acidity. She now knew that she was attracted to him. She definitely liked him. A lot. Love? Did she love him?

She felt color rising up her cheeks at the thought and decided she had enough of playing the demure damsel. It was time to up the ante. Two can play this game.

Cheering up, she let go of her fingers she had been staring at and looked up. Bua and Payal sat transfixed watching her.

"Sanka Devi! What were you thinking of? Your cheeks are so red. Are you OK?"

"Should we call Arnav ji?" Payal teased. "He always seems to be there when you fall, when you decide to walk into speeding cars."

"Jiji! You too?"

With that the Gupta sisters attacked their food with gusto.

Lavanya entered the home, her face radiant.

"I had such a good evening" she declared. Payal and Khushi looked up and at her expectantly.

"Well! NK had asked me to show him around Delhi and we had a good time driving and walking around the main spots."

Payal and Khushi looked at each other and said in unison.

"NK? Good time huh? Just walking and talking Lavanya?"

Lavanya looked at them and added hurriedly.

"We are just good friends now. He is cute though."

Khushi felt happy for her friend. She had been through much the past couple of years and NK would be good for her. He was goofy and knew how to make her laugh.

"Did you have dinner or are you joining in?"

Lavanya waved her hand breezily and disappeared into Khushi's room.

Arnav sat at dinner table playing with his food. Nani and Anjali looked at each other meaningfully.

"Chottey, Are you OK? You seem to have lost interest in food these days? You are going to temples. You actually volunteered to take the invitation samples to Payal ji's home. Sab teek hai?"

Anjali reached to touch her brother's forehead in mock concern. Nani smiled coyly and Mami looked at everyone with suspicion. What was happening without her knowledge. She would have to find out. Akash and Mama dug into their food without any hesitation.

Arnav pushed Di's hand and scowled. He ate hurriedly and left without a word. Reaching his room, he let the mask down and a smile played on his lips. He relived the evening and the look of surprise on Khushi's face as he walked away dropping the invites in her lap. Something about being with Khushi brought the child out in him. He loved sparring with her and having the last word.

She had looked lovely in her night suit he thought distractedly. What would he give to be able to kiss her. He recoiled with horror at the direction his thoughts were taking him. Mehndi and Sangeet were a couple of weeks away. How was he going to contrive it such that they could meet often?

He smiled as the answer dawned on him. All he had to do was let Di know casually and his work would be done. He went to bed a satisfied man.


	34. Chapter 34

The morning rose bright and sunny.

Arnav walked down in his usual impeccable suit flanked by Akash. Anjali sat at the dining table waiting for her brothers to join her for breakfast. Nani looked with pleasure at the happiness that seemed to have descended on their house with the impending nuptials. Mami's head swum with the number of lists she had going. Did her husband have to pick this week to go out on business? NK looked lost in his own world.

"Di, I forgot to mention but I asked Aman to drop his daughter off at our home for Mehndi and Sangeet. Would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

Anjali looked at her usually morose brother. This was getting interesting.

"Of course Chottey. I liked Anya. She seemed very wise for a 6-year-old. It was nice of you to offer Chottey."

"It's nothing Di. Actually I have some work for Aman."

Arnav looked at his sister.

"Di, Did you want me to hire the same choreographer from our cousin's wedding for this Sangeet?"

Anjali looked like her eyes would pop out.

"Chottey, What is with you? You never dance. You hate anything to do with music and dance. The last time the choreographer was here, you kept complaining all through. What is with the sudden interest in dance?"

Arnav looked around trying to keep his voice casual.

"Well! it is Akash's wedding and I figured these things need to be taken care of. If you are not interested, that is OK."

Anjali's face fell.

"No! Not that Chottey. It is not that. Of course it will be fun to get a choreographer. You know what, we should invite Payal ji and Khushi ji too. They love to dance."

Arnav smirked when he realized he had hit target.

"OK Di. If you want it I can arrange for her."

NK's voice rang out.

"Actually can we call Lavanya too? She is with Khushi ji and Payal ji till the end of the month. Am sure she will like to dance too. Perhaps we can have some duets…"

NK lapsed into his dream world.

Anjali suppressed a smile and said "Yes NK Bhai, we can call Lavanya ji too and yes we can have duets."

Breakfast over, Anjali picked up the phone to call Khushi.

The phone rang at the Gupta residence and Khushi picked the phone.

"Khushi ji, This is Anjali. Can you stop by home sometime today? I need to discuss some wedding shopping and sangeet preparations with you."

Khushi paused a moment, mentally reviewing her calendar.

"Sure Anjali Di. I can stop by evening."

"See you evening!"

Arnav stopped halfway to the door listening to his Di.

"Evening huh?"

He resumed striding to the door and the world looked a tad brighter.

Khushi stepped out of her Bua's landlord's home confusion writ large on her face. Somebody had bought the home they were living in? And they wanted to be anonymous? They wanted no rent?

Khushi felt a stab of fear. Images of Shyam crossed her mind. He was behind bars wasn't he? Did he manage to buy the house so as to have a measure of control on their lives? But didn't Akash ji say he had no money of his own? Who could it be and why would they not want rent?

She hailed an auto and directed him to drive to her kitchen. She had to figure out who bought the house. The house should have been registered with the government. There had to be a way to figure it out.

Thoughts still pounding her head, she got off and was welcomed with a smell of jalebis being fried for dessert. Biting into one, she decided she had to do it that afternoon after delivering the food to Shukla ji.

Lavanya sat in her office rescheduling meetings and rearranging calendar invites for ASR and Akash for the next week. NK had called her excitedly about preparations for the Sangeet. He had been so cheerful and insistent that she had given in. She squirmed at the thought of being in the Raizada Mansion again for the festivities.

After lunch she had to go to sign the lease on her new apartment. Another week and she would have her own place. While living with the Guptas was fun, she had started to crave her own space and own bed. She looked at the calendar. Her parents were visiting in the next couple of weeks. For the first time since she had moved out, she felt relief and happiness at their impending arrival. Living amongst people who placed much value on familial ties had rubbed off on her.

Khushi pushed the doors to the cafe to see if Manju aunty was there. Shukla smiled seeing her and called out that she was probably in the store-room. Khushi made for the storeroom. Didn't Manju aunty's son work for the Building Development Authority?

Arnav hunted for copier for his printer. He looked at the phone. The peon would be in the cafe for lunch. He had no time to wait. He would get it from the store-room himself.

He pushed the door open and ran smack into Khushi.

His eyes widened and he fell back closing the door behind him. Khushi rubbed her eyes adorably and her mouth made a perfect O in surprise.

"Aap?"

"MmmmMain"

They looked at each other awkwardly. Arnav broke the silence first.

"What are you doing in the store-room?"

"I came to look for Manju Aunty. Her son works for the DDA. I need to find out who bought our home…"

She realized she was letting on more than she had intended to. Why did it always happen that Laad Governor either made her tongue-tied or made her say everything on her mind. Chiding herself mentally, she tried to move past him to the door.

He put a hand out blocking her way.

"I did."

Khushi looked at him her irritation giving way to surprise and bewilderment.

"You did? Why?"

"Do I have to explain all of my dealings to you?" Arnav asked smirking.

He loved watching her squirm and get all bothered.

She looked at him digesting what he had said, the questions still swirling.

"Why won't you take rent? It makes no sense. What are you trying to achieve?"

Arnav's eyes softened seeing her troubled. He reached out to her, taking her elbow gently.

"Khushi. I meant it the other day when I said I was sorry. My actions in Sheesh Mahal impacted your family in many ways. I am trying to make amends. I am not good with words. This is the only way I know how. Please let me."

His tone had become quieter and his eyes pleaded with Khushi.

Khushi looked with amazement at how much he had changed. Gone was the arrogance, the place of power from which he operated. She felt the need to reach out, reassure him that it was OK.

Stepping a bit closer, she looked into his eyes and giving him a quick hug, and a quick peck on the cheek. It felt natural. The way she felt with her family.

Stepping back, she realized what she had just done. She looked up at Arnav's eyes. He looked surprised and something other than tenderness had crept in. Sensing the change in the atmosphere she quickly said "Arnav ji, I did not mean it that way. I don't know why I did…"

She could say no more as his palm covered her mouth.

"Hush. Say no more."

With that, he turned, opened the door and walked out.

Khushi tumbled out in the sunlight a jumbled mass of nerves. The day was not going right at all. She had not meant to kiss him. All she wanted to do was reassure him that it was OK. She would not tell Bua. She of all people understood the burden of gratitude. She understood his need to even the score.

She looked at her watch and realized she had to meet Anjali ji before she got home. Hoping she would not run into Arnav ji there, she rang the bell.

Anjali who had been expecting Khushi, opened the door. The two exchanged hugs and made their way to Anjali's room which had a mass of sarees and jewelry spread out. Anjali took her by hand and cleared an edge for her to sit on. Carefully bending her impaired foot, she made herself comfortable. The next hour sped by with them making selections and checking off items on their respective lists. Just as they were about to wrap up, Anjali frowned at something on her list.

"Khushi ji, I missed the Kangans Nani had kept for Payal ji. I have them in a safe in Chottey's room. Let me get them."

She made to rise when Khushi held her arm.

"Anjali Di. Please sit. I can run and get them."

With that, she made her way quickly to Arnav's room. Her brain was on overdrive processing the plans Anjali ji had shared with her. The choreographer would be there every morning till before lunch. Payal, Lavanya and she would have to rearrange their schedules to make it. Amma and Babuji would reach Delhi this weekend and she needed to arrange taxis for them.

Having been in and out of Arnav's room many times before, she had no trouble finding out what Anjali ji had wanted. Clutching the bangles, she was about to step out of the room, when an arm grabbed her and pulled her to the poolside. She was about to scream when Arnav ji's hand covered her mouth.

"Shh! Don't scream. I did not mean to scare you."

She nodded and he took his hand off.

Even as she watched, he deliberately bent and kissed her on her cheek.

Stunned to react, she looked at him questions in her eyes.

Arnav looked at her with a mix of amusement and tenderness.

"I did MEAN it." He smirked as he reminded her that Di was probably waiting for her.

Khushi walked back in a daze not knowing what hit her.


	35. Chapter 35

Khushi walked back in a daze to Anjali Di's room absently touching her cheek where Arnav had kissed her. The brazenness with which he had done it shocked her. She had to analyse her feelings and she needed time alone to do it.

She headed straight to her oasis. Devi Maiyya's temple. She sat in the wide steps overlooking the valley below. Her emotions were all over the place. She could still feel his musky scent on her. The slow, unhurried way in which he had kissed her and stood back to look at her face. The sureness of it all like he was laying claim to what was his. She should be miffed by all accounts but what she felt was confusion. She had never denied the attraction she had felt for him but where was this leading to?

The last time he had come close to kissing her had ended disastrously with him running away from her. What did she feel? More importantly what did she want? The Khushi from a year ago had changed. This new Khushi, what did she want?

Having tasted success in her catering venture, her dreams had grown bigger and bolder. Where did love and marriage figure in all of this? Where was Arnav ji headed with all this teasing and flirting. She got that he was trying to make amends for the past. Did that include accepting he had feelings for her? Would he ever admit to it? Did marriage figure in his plans at all? Was she someone whom he would tire of in a while?

Images from the time she had spent with Lavanya at the Raizada Mansion came to mind. Hadn't Arnav ji been very clear that marriage was not something he believed in? Would she be happy with the kind of non committal relationship that Arnav ji had offered Lavanya?

She heard the temple bells toll. She turned to find aarthi in full swing and joined in. This was her. The unshakable belief she had in Devi Maiyya. Her savior. God figured full and foremost in her life as did society and social acceptance. Would she be able to live with someone who believed that he wrote his own fate?

Paying obeisance to the Goddess, she turned and the wind wafted her dupatta to her face. The world seemed to be bathed in a different hue. Her world was so different from his. Her small town values were at odds with his sophisticated upbringing. What was novel to him now was bound to irritate him with time.

But what about how you feel when you are with him? A voice chimed from within her. The feeling of wanting and being wanted. The thrumming of your heart when you sense his presence. The way your eyes search for him in a crowd. The way your heart thuds when he holds you.

Trying hard to brush away the feelings these thoughts were evoking, Khushi turned to the temple one last time before she left.

"Help me Devi Maiyya. Give me a sign." she pleaded and walked out.

Even as she hailed an auto, her foot pressed on something soft. Looking down she found a box of jalebis squished beyond recognition and rose petals stuck to it. A dirty tag on it said "Khushi, I am sorry."

Arnav shut his laptop with a bang. He could hardly focus on his work. He had come back home knowing Khushi would be home to meet Anjali. What had happened in the store-room had been on his mind all afternoon. What had been a platonic kiss had evoked stronger feelings in him. He had felt the same rush of feelings he had felt the past Diwali night. Except this time he had accepted how he felt. How it made him feel.

The day he had sat by her in the hospital voicing his deepest fears, he had realized he had been in love with her for a long time. He had to let her know. He feared her response. What if she walked away from him. What if she said she did not love him?

Seeing Khushi walk past him as he was about to enter his room from the poolside had taken him by surprise. He was as surprised as her at what he had done. It had felt right. She made his heart feel lighter. That she reacted to him made his heart sing. Before Khushi had come into his life, he had no idea what it was to be in love. Sure, he had his share of girlfriends. But no one had brought out this side of him.

Khushi evoked the protector in him. She made him feel complete. She was his. He felt a fierce happiness at imagining Khushi being by his side. All his life.

Smiling he picked up his phone to call her.


	36. Chapter 36

Khushi sat in the auto and her phone buzzed.

"Khushi."

She felt her heart race at the voice. Keeping her voice steady, she answered. She had questions and she had never been the one to back away from asking them.

"Arnav ji."

"Khushi, I need to talk to you. Where are you?"

"I just left the temple. What is it you want to talk about? Can we talk when I come to your home for the dance practice tomorrow?"

"Can we meet now? Let Buaji know that I will drop you. Tell her I needed your help for planning a cocktail party for Akash and Payal. Get off at the cafe near AR. I will see you there in 10 mins"

Khushi sighed as she switched the phone and instructed the auto to change course. She called Payal and told her she was running late and would be home for dinner and not to worry.

Well! She had questions and the only person who could answer them was Arnav ji.

True to his word, he was waiting at the cafe entrance when she got off the auto. With his aviators on, she had no idea what was lurking in those eyes.

"Get in the car."

Khushi got in and slid her seat belt on.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see"

The drive was quiet and they soon reached a dirt track. Arnav parked and led Khushi through a rusted iron gate. Wondering if she had been right to trust him so implicitly, she followed him without a word through a tangle of bushes till they came to a clearing with tall rose bushes all flowering.

Khushi breathed in the air heavy with the roses. She felt a peace and calm descend on her. Arnav had taken his glasses off. He looked younger and more relaxed than she had ever seen him.

Wordlessly he held her wrist and guided her to a bench under a tall banyan tree. Without preamble he started.

"Khushi. I know you are wondering why I brought you here. This place is very special to me. It is my mother's garden. As children Di and I used to come here with amma often. I garden because it keeps me close to her. Someday I will tell you why I am the way I am. Today is not the time for that. But I want you to know that you are the only person I have ever brought here."

He paused for a bit and looking into her eyes said "To meet my mother."

Khushi reached for his palm and entwined her fingers in his. They sat together in silence for a few minutes as she took in what he had said. This was the first time he was referring to his parents to her. She knew they had died when he was a teenager and there had been something tragic about their death. She felt connected to him by the thread of grief that they shared.

Just as the sun set and twilight fell where they sat, Khushi remembered the confusion in her heart. She was not sure if this was the time to ask them. She turned her face tentatively towards him. Her eyes asked the questions she was not comfortable asking. He turned towards her, his eyes naked with grief and longing. A need to be held and comforted. She gently lifted his palm and pressed her lips to them. He leaned on her shoulders and for once in his life, let someone else share the burden on his young shoulders.


	37. Chapter 37

Aman knocked on the door to the Raizada Mansion. Hari Prakash opened the door and had him seated in the study. Anjali sat in her room on the phone with the choreographer picking songs for the Sangeet. Hearing the door bell ring, she walked out to see a vaguely familiar gentleman being seated in the study by Hari Prakash.

As she walked down, she remembered. "Aman. Chottey's man Friday. He was here with his little girl Anya for the roka ceremony."

Smiling she welcomed him and asked if she could help him. Aman held out a file marked Lucknow and said ASR had asked for it to be delivered home.

"Is he not home?"

Anjali looked at the clock and wondered aloud.

"He usually is. Not sure what is keeping him today."

As Aman got up to leave, she asked him to stay a bit for she was sure Arnav would be home shortly. Aman hesitated and sat back. As they waited, she got to talking and she realized why her Chottey liked Aman. He was quiet, with a quick wit. She was rather nice looking she realized when he reached out to pick his tea. His eyes held back a little something when he smiled.

Khushi pulled her seat belt and watched Arnav ji as he started the car. They had walked around the garden and he had shown her all the plants he had planted with his mom. He had caressed the trees and shrubs as if they held a piece of his mother. Khushi felt overwhelmed at having been admitted to what was surely an inner sanctum in his life.

Where was this leading to? The questions seemed to get more persistent as the unease in her heart grew.

As they pulled out the dirt road, Arnav said he would drop her home.

"Arnav ji."

Arnav looked at her. Her voice seemed to tremble as she said his name. He could see she was fighting within herself about something.

"Arnav ji. I need to tell you something."

"The reason I went to the temple today was that I felt a disquiet in my heart. I don't know where this is headed. Where we are headed. We come from very different worlds…"

She left the words trail as she realized she could not bring herself to ask the one question she wanted to ask him. It seemed immaterial. Whether he loved her or not. She loved him. She had realized that the moment she had linked his hands in hers and shared his sorrow as hers. All she had wanted to do was wipe away the torment that racked his insides.

She couldn't bring herself to talk about how she felt without knowing what he felt for her. She lapsed into silence.

Arnav looked at her. Her face troubled. She looked innocent and beautiful as she sat there weighing where they were headed.

Arnav reached out to her with his free hand. Holding her hand in his he said "Khushi. All I know is that you make me feel complete. I am different when I am with you. I feel lighthearted. I wake up in the morning with you in my thoughts. One tear of yours affects me like nothing does. The prospect of losing you makes my heart stop."

He paused and as if letting go of his reservations said simply.

"I love you Khushi. I always have."

Khushi turned to him. Her eyes looked clear. She gripped his palm and weighed her words.

"I love you too. Arnav ji."

All her other misgivings could wait. She had heard what she needed to hear. She felt happiness balloon inside her threatening to burst and overwhelm everything around her. She closed her eyes and let the tears come.


	38. Chapter 38

The SUV came to a halt a little away from the house and as Khushi opened the door to let herself out, she felt a hand around her wrist. Turning she found Arnav ji looking at her with so much tenderness that she had to look away.

"Khushi." He muttered softly. "Do you have to go?"

Khushi looked at him amusement creeping into her eyes. Was this her Laad Governor? Love surely was a great leveler. Pulling her arm free, she opened the door briskly and replied.

"Not unless you intend to kidnap me."

A wink and she was gone.

Arnav sat in the car watching her walk away. His phone buzzed.

Khushi opened the door to her home and let out a shriek of happiness.

"Amma, Babuji! When did you come? You were supposed to come Sunday? How are you here early?"

She rambled breathlessly and she gave them bear hugs and her face shone with happiness.

Garima looked at her daughter with affection. Shashi Babu held her close and hoped she would find as much happiness as his Payal did.

"Did you bring Jalebis for me?" Khushi demanded even as she scouted amongst the unopened bags her parents had in the living room.

Garima pulled her daughter close and traced the scar on her hand.

"Are you OK Khushi bitiya? We were scared when we heard of your accident. Thank God Arnav bitwa was there to take you to the hospital on time."

Khushi lit up at the sound of Arnav ji. Her cheeks coloring, she turned away and changed topics quickly.

"Amma, did you bring Jalebis for me?"

Buaji held out a box and Khushi picked one and took a deep breath inhaling its fragrance even as she bit into it. Memories of Lucknow flooded her and she felt nostalgic. Hanging on to her mom the entire evening, she helped them unpack.

As the night fell, Garima and her daughters sat on the bed looking at the jewelry she had brought back from Lucknow. Payal tried on each set and the three of them wept with joy. It was poignant realizing Payal would soon be moving to her in laws home.

"Khushi, can you get me the small box I had put away in the bureau?" Garima asked her even as she held Payal's face in her hands.

Khushi opened the bureau and found the box her mom asked her to get. Pulling it out caused another box below it to fall. A stack of pictures scattered and Khushi handed the box to her mom before she bent to pick them up. As she bundled them up, her eyes fell on a picture of her mom with a strange man.

Her eyes looked at the picture quizzically and looked up at her mom. Her mom was placing kangans on Payal's hands. Deciding quickly, she slipped the picture under the clothes and put the rest away. The rest of the evening, Khushi felt disturbed. She was sure her mom had a reason she kept that picture. Who was the man in the picture? Why did she preserve it?

Night fell and the rest of them slept. Khushi lay awake. She looked at the picture again in the moonlight. The man looked familiar. She had seen him somewhere. She had to ask her mom. There never seemed an apt time to talk.

Arnav picked up the phone and her Di's voice.

"Where are you Chottey? Please come home soon. Dadi passed away. We just got a call from the ashram."

Arnav's head swum.

Dadi. The woman who had left them when they needed her the most.

"I will be there Di."

The next few hours were spent on the phone getting details and calling the Guptas to let them know that the Mehndi and Sangeet would be postponed.

Anjali, Nani and him left by the night flight to Lucknow and reached the Ashram where his Dadi had lived. They spent the next few days performing her last rites and wrapping up her finances. The manager at the ashram gave Arnav a sealed letter stating his dadi had instructed that it be given to him after she passed away.

Anjali had been the most affected by her grandma passing away and she slept almost as soon as the flight took off to Delhi from Lucknow on their return. Nani was seated a row away and Arnav reached out for the letter.

"Dear Arnav,

By the time this letter reaches you, I would have joined your dad. I am sorry for having left you and Anjali when you needed me the most. Here is the key to my locker in the bank. In it are some personal possessions of your dad. I want you to have them.

Ashirwad,

Dadi."

Even in death, his dadi had been curt and to the point. What else did he expect? He turned over the key in his hand. He would have to deal with this another time.

With her death, Arnav had lost all connection to his dad. The man who was ready to leave his wife for another woman. The man who caused his mother to take her life. Arnav felt the old anger stir in him.

Watching the plane land in Delhi reminded him of Khushi. A smile made its way to his face. She was his happiness. His future.


	39. Chapter 39

Dadi's passing away had put a damper on the celebrations in the Raizada household. Mami used the occasion to press to postpone the wedding as well. Nani stood her ground and the wedding was scheduled to take place as decided earlier.

Arnav threw himself into work to make up for the lost time and found himself thinking of Khushi late at night when solitude was his company. Pacing the patio surrounding the pool, his thoughts went back to what Khushi had said on their way back from his mother's garden.

"Where is this headed? Where are we headed?"

For him it was simple. He loved her. She loved him. There was no need for social sanction for him to be able to claim her as his.

"We come from different worlds…"

They did. She believed in social sanction for him to be claim her as his.

His thoughts meandered to Di and Nani. They had accepted Lavanya at his insistence. They would be happy to accept Khushi as part of the family.

The thought of marriage brought back memories of Di's first wedding and the the gunshot that had changed his life. Could he sit through the rituals? Perhaps he should elope with Khushi and get married? She would get the social sanction she craved and he would be happy to skip the elements that made marriage anathema to him.

Walking back into the room, he reached out for his phone and noticed Dadi's letter under it. He would have to find out what the locker contained. He emailed Aman to get that sorted.

Khushi stared at the moon. She felt irritation creep up on her. She had missed Arnav ji. Missed him so much that she contemplated calling him at Lucknow or texting him. Something in her waited for him to reach out. And he had not.

She glanced at her phone willing it to buzz.

Garima walked into her daughters room and saw her standing by the window. Her flawless face looked worried. Standing beside her, she looked at the moon with her daughter and asked "Khushi Bitiya, are you looking at your parents?"

Khushi recovered with a start and hugged her mom.

"No Amma. I was just thinking."

She looked around. The rest of the family sat in the living room watching TV.

"Amma, there is something I want to ask you."

Garima nodded. "Tell me bitiya"

Khushi brought the photo she had in her almirah. Handing it to her mom, she watched her face.

Garima's face turned pale and she held on to the window for support. She stood silent for the longest time. Then she turned, closed the door behind her and walked Khushi to the bed and motioned her to sit down.

"Bitiya where did you find it?"

Khushi bit her lip as she answered "Amma remember the day you asked me to take Payal's kangans out? I took that box and the box beneath it fell. A bunch of photos fell out and this was one of those. I kept it aside since I wanted to ask you about it."

She looked at her mom expectantly.

Garima drew a deep breath before she sat down and held Khushi's hands.

"Bitiya, I had never imagined I would need to open up the past again. You are old enough to know now especially after what happened with Shyam."

"I was 18 yrs old when I met Mr. Malik. My father worked for him. I went to their home to give something to my father and met him in passing. Over time, I found him come to our home time and again. He confessed to being in love with me."

"Bitiya, I was 18 and naive. I was in love with him too. He wanted to marry me. I spoke to my father and found out he was married with two children. I was heartbroken. The next time he met me, I told him never to see me again. The next thing I heard was that he and his wife had both committed suicide. I could not live with myself. I repented for having ever met him."

"When I met your dad, I told him what had happened. He said my past was my past and it would not affect my future. With you two in my life I have never let myself revisit that part of my life till you showed me this picture today."

Tears fell steadily from Garima's eyes.

Khushi watched her mom and silently wiped away her tears. She held her face with both hands and gently kissed her forehead.

"Amma I am sorry I reminded you of it again. Will you forgive me?"

Garima hugged her daughter tight and whispered prayers of gratitude to Devi Maiyya.

The day broke and even as Khushi got ready to head out the door when she found another hand covering hers as she opened the door. Surprised she looked up and into those brown eyes she had dreamed of each night.

Hastily pulling her hand from under his, she stuttered a "Please come in" and made way for him to step inside. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and addressed Garima who had come into the living room hearing the sounds.

"Aunty ji, I just came to drop off the wedding invites."

He held out a bundle of deep maroon cards. Garima graciously took them from him and asked if he would have tea.

Arnav politely refused and added as an afterthought "I am leaving to Lucknow today for half a day. If you need anything from there, let me know and I can get it for you. Khushi has my number"

"I will take leave now. See you all at our home soon for the Mehndi and Sangeet."

Khushi made to leave as he did and he looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Khushi if you are leaving I can drop you where you need to go."

Khushi looked askance at her mother who nodded encouragingly. Walking behind him, she felt her nerves on edge. This would be the first time there were together after they had admitted their feelings. She still did not know where this was headed.

Getting in the car, she struggled with the seat belt Arnav reached over with the practiced ease of a man who did this all the time and snapped it in. Feeling his weight on her and the smell of his aftershave did funny things to her. This was not turning out to be a good idea. Focusing her eyes on the road, she sat silent.

Arnav slid his aviators on and eased out of their street. Halfway to where she needed to be, she felt the car slow down and Arnav turned into a parking lot.

"Where were they?"

Arnav was out of the car before she could take in their surroundings and opening her side of the car door.

"Arnav ji where are we? I need to be at the kitchen or Sarita ji will panic."

He walked his hand on her elbow making her keep pace with him.

They walked inside the building and soon were seated at a cozy booth in what seemed a very upscale coffee place.

Khushi fidgeted with her purse snapping it shut and opening it.

Arnav covered her hands with his.

"Stop it."

"Khushi you look beautiful when you are nervous. And angry."

He looked at her in the eyes as he said that.

"Arnav ji, what are you doing? I should really be going."

She looked petulant.

"Khushi listen. I thought about you, about us a lot when I was gone."

Khushi's sat up, her nervousness giving way to anxiety.

He extended a box to her.

She looked at it and at him. His eyes danced with mischief.

"Go on. Open it."

She opened the box to find beautiful red glass bangles and a smaller box within. Opening that box, she found a simple pearl necklace. Her eyes welled over.

"Khushi, I wanted to get you something that will remind you of me. Even when I am not around. Do you like them?"

Khushi nodded. She looked at the man sitting across from her. This was a man who shied away from anything sentimental. Somebody who found human emotions to be a weakness

"Arnav ji. I missed you a lot too. I wanted to call you. Each time I picked up the phone to call you, something in me hesitated. I should have called. I am sorry."

He held her hands and kissed each finger.

"You should have you know" he murmured. "I would have come sooner."

Squinting his eyes, he kept his voice level as he asked "Khushi, will you run away with me?"

Khushi's eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from him.

"What?" She was not sure she heard him right.

"I mean it Khushi. I love you. I can't imagine a life without you. I don't care about tradition. I have too much emotional baggage when it comes to the institution of marriage. I know it means a lot to you. If to have you by my side, we should get married, I am ready to do that but can't we just elope and get married. Just the two of us?"

Khushi felt tears prick at her eyes again. She shook her head sadly. Arnav ji had come a long way from being against marriage to wanting to get married. But could she walk away from everything she had wanted? Risk being disowned by her parents and her family?

His eyes plead with hers.

"Arnav ji, this is all too sudden. Can we take some time to think about it and not rush into anything we will regret later?"

Arnav nodded knowing he had put Khushi on the spot. He stood up and came to her side to help her up and watched as she slid the bangles on her wrists and touched them lovingly.

"Thank you Arnav ji. I love glass bangles."

With that they left the place. Khushi felt a sadness in her heart that weighed her down. Arnav wished he could take back what he said.


	40. Chapter 40

Arnav slid his aviators back on dropping Khushi at her kitchen. His eyes mirrored the torment he felt within. Why was every meeting with Khushi fraught with so much emotion? Why did the sadness in her eye permeate his soul and make him feel so little? Why did his idea which had seemed so good in isolation feel so wrong when he voiced it?

Walking into his home before his flight to Lucknow, he heard voices from Nani's room. He paused as he heard Khushi's name bandied about. Edging closer to hear, he spied Payal, Di, Mami and Nani sitting with an array of jewels and wedding related paraphernalia around them.

"Khushi would have loved to see all this" Payal said wistfully.

"She was the one who had grand dreams about a Rajkumar sweeping her off her feet. She always dreamt king size. And her wedding. Oh! her wedding. She used to want a big wedding with lots of food and lots of people. Between the two of us, she is the one who took enjoys the color and tradition of our rituals. She says it makes her feel connected to the generations ahead of us who stepped into married life following these very same customs."

Payal stopped realizing she had been rambling on. Nani held her elbow.

"Payal bitiya. Khushi always has a special place in our lives. I knew the first time I saw her that she was somebody special. Where can you find such a combination of deference for our tradition and grace in someone so young?"

"Who knows? Perhaps we can find a rishta for her at your wedding. Somebody to sweep her off her feet?"

Nani smiled thinking of Khushi finding her soul mate.

Arnav felt a fresh pain at what he had asked of Khushi. It wouldn't kill him to go through the rituals would it? Specially now that he knew how much it meant to her.

Khushi found three missed calls on her cell phone from Payal. Wondering what was the matter, she called her back.

"Jiji, Is everything OK? I saw three missed calls."

"Khushi. Where were you? Anjali Di wanted us to stop by so she could show us all the wedding jewelry and sarees. I tried calling you and eventually came by myself. It was so much fun. You would have loved everything. I will be here another hour. Do you want to come here and we can go home together?"

"Haan Jiji. I have some banking to do and will meet you there in an hour. We can get chaat before we go home."

Arnav reached Lucknow with just enough time to open the locker before the bank closed for the day. Retiring to the room he had booked for the night, he opened the chest. He felt a strange sensation going over his father's personal effects. His father had been a remote man.

A camera lay with a bunch of pictures. Di would love it Arnav thought as he put it away. At the very bottom lay an old diary. He carefully picked it up and thumbed through the yellowing pages. He would have to read that the last. He next opened the envelope. In it lay property papers and other bank statements. Setting it aside, he turned his attention to the diary. It surprised him that his dad had maintained one.

The entries were verbose for a man of such few words. Arnav read it engrossed. It painted a picture of a man with a song in his soul. A poet who was trapped in a business man. A father who could not connect with his wife or children. The references to his mom, Di or him were rare and when referenced was in relation to other events. As he neared the end of the diary, it felt like his father had found a muse. A woman he had pined after.

Arnav felt the familiar anger stir. This was the woman who had torn his family apart. He read on eager to find who it was. The entries got cryptic as the days passed. It was clear his father was besotted. The final entry read.

"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." – Kahlil Gibran"

"She found out today that I have a family. She refuses to have me. I cannot live without her."

Arnav gasped.

_"She refuses to have me."_

All these years, he had channeled his hate towards this unknown woman who had stolen his mother's marriage and life. All for naught?

Was his father caught in a loveless marriage? Was he a coward who had deceived his wife and an innocent woman?

Arnav felt the room swim before him. All the years of bitterness and hate crumbled and he sobbed. Sobbed for the years lost. He sat motionless for what seemed a very long time. Images of his mother haunted him. He stood up slowly and the diary fell from him. A photo fluttered out. He bent down to pick it up.

His father and Garima aunty. He felt the floor give way under him and sank to the floor. He sat there for hours till it was dark outside.

He felt shaken and years older. Everything he had known about his life had been a lie. Channeling his hate against an unknown woman had sustained him for well over fourteen years now. Putting a face to that target shocked him for he now knew that she was as much a victim as his mom.

The phone rang for what seemed eternity till voicemail took over. He laid down on the cold floor letting the exhaustion take over.

Khushi rang the bell at the Raizada Mansion. Hari Prakash opened the door and told her that Payal ji was in Anjali ji's room.

Walking up, she glanced at the photos that lined the stairs as she always did. Her eyes lingering on each this time with the new-found knowledge that someday she would be a bahu here. Didn't Arnav ji say he was ready to get married to her even if it meant running away with him? The anger and the sadness of the morning had given way to pragmatism. All her life she had dreamed of a loud wedding. Lots of colors and people and food. But dreams do not always come true do they? The man she had come to love, loved her back. He wanted to marry her. So what if it was unconventional? She would meet him half way. She would tell him that she would get married in secret but following tradition. They would take the pheres together and he would apply sindoor to her and tie the mangalsutra.

She stopped at the picture of Arnav ji's parents, smiling as she did. Her smile froze when her eyes stopped on Arnav ji's dad. She recollected the picture she had questioned her Amma about. Arnav ji's dad had been the man in her Amma's past?

Her head swum at the thought. She felt the stairs give way and collapsed in a heap.


	41. Chapter 41

Payal and Di heard a crash and came rushing out to find Khushi in a heap in the landing. Payal reached her first and cradled her. Anjali fetched water and they sprinkled some on her face. Khushi opened her eyes and remembered what had happened. Her eyes floated up to the picture above her and shock and grief assailed her. How was she going to live with this secret. She had known that Arnav ji and Anjali ji's parents had died under tragic circumstances, but that her mom life was intricately tied to theirs was unfathomable.

Payal looked at her sister concern welling in her eyes.

"Khushi, are you OK? Can you sit up?"

"Jiji." Khushi said weakly struggling to raise herself up. Payal helped her to lean against the wall. Khushi sipped on some water that Anjali Di had brought. She felt color creep into her pallid face.

"I had forgotten to eat lunch and must have fainted" she lied weakly.

Anjali asked Hari Prakash to set out some food and the two of them escorted Khushi to the table. Nibbling on her food, Khushi tried to quell the rising feeling of panic and unease in her. How would Arnav ji react to this? She had to tell him.

After resting awhile, Payal and Khushi were on their way. Khushi wondered if she should let Payal in on the secret and then decided against it. Her Jiji deserved the happiness she had now. This was something that was best left buried.

The day broke to find Arnav curled up in a ball on the floor. He woke up to pain in his back and stiff joints from the cold floor. The photo lay on the floor beside him. He picked it up, put it back in the diary and packed all his things. He needed a hot shower and some food before he could think.

Sitting in the cab back to the airport, he looked at the world around him with new eyes. How fitting was it that what had started in Lucknow ended there. He would have to share it with his Di. She needed closure as much as he did. Having walked in the same shoes as their mom she knew what it was to live with a man who hankered after another woman. Perhaps she would find it in her heart to let go of the pain they had carried for too long.

They would have to face Garima aunty. He would think about it another day. Perhaps some things were best left as secrets?

Khushi. His Khushi.

The past day had broken some of the carefully erected walls in his psyche. He had spent a good part of his life being bitter and resentful against marriage. Reading his father's diary had given him a glimpse into his father's life. Perhaps not everything was black or white. Perhaps his father had never loved their mother. There were questions for which there were no answers.

He had been lucky to find love. To find that one person who felt like home to him. Being in her presence made him feel grounded and secure. He would be a fool to let her go.

As the flight took off, he saw clouds with a silver lining. A warmth filled the space in his heart he had kept closed for too long. He smiled without being aware of it.

Reaching home, he sought out his Di. Brother and sister held each other as they tried to rebuild their lives from the ashes around them. Anjali looked at her brother. He looked different. As if by shaking off the past he was learning to live again. Perhaps he would find love.

Arnav sat by the poolside, the water reflecting the night sky. Instinctively he looked up searching for the brightest stars.

"I need your blessings mama" he whispered.

He felt a deep sense of peace pervade him and knew what to do.

Khushi sat by the front porch of her house, her fingers played with the glass bangles she had taken to wearing everyday. Their presence seemed to be tangible reminder of the person who had gifted them to her. Looking up the night sky, she found what she was looking for and whispered "Give me strength Amma. I am going to talk to Arnav ji."

The day broke and Khushi and Payal left for work. Buaji, Garima and Shashi Babu sat in the living room tallying expenses and making sure everything was ready for the Mehndi and Sangeet the following day. A knock sounded on their door. Garima opened it to find Arnav standing in front of her. He removed his glasses and his eyes lingered on her and an unreadable expression came over his face.

Garima welcomed him inside and Buaji and Shashi ji made space for him to be seated comfortably. He looked at the three of them not knowing where to begin.

"Aunty, I would like to have a word with you alone before I talk to all of you."

Garima looked at him quizzically. She turned to her husband who nodded imperceptibly. Buaji was not sure what was happening.

"Bitwa you can talk to Garima in Khushi's room."

Garima walked into the room and Arnav followed. He closed the door behind him and faced Garima. He walked close to her and held her hands in his.

"Aunty ji, will you bless me?"

Garima nodded not sure what he was talking about.

Arnav wordlessly removed the picture of his dad and Garima and held it out to her. He watched as her face turned pale and she looked unsteady. He held her elbow as she steadied herself and spoke in an even tone.

"Aunty, I did not mean to bring this here to intrude. When Dadi passed away, she gave me the key to my dad's locker. I found this picture and a diary he had left behind."

He hesitated before he continued.

"I am sorry for whatever happened. I know I cannot undo the past but I realize now that you were as much a victim as my mom. I hope you find closure in the fact that the family and children you tried to protect are doing well. We have suffered a lot in the last fourteen years but Di and I are looking forward to moving on."

Garima looked at Arnav's troubled eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached to touch his head.

"I am sorry Bitwa. I did not know your dad was married. I would have never…"

She choked as she tried to explain what had happened. Arnav reached out to comfort her and ended up being comforted. Wiping away tears, the two of them returned to the living room.

Aunty, Uncle, Buaji, there is something I wanted to talk with you. Garima looked at him wondering what else he wanted to talk about.

Looking directly at Shashi Babu he said.

"Uncle, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Shashi looked at the man in front of him and felt happiness overcome him. Struggling to speak he nodded his acceptance.

Arnav continued "I will ask Nani and Di to come with the Shagun soon but I have a request. Please do not tell Khushi I asked you for her hand yet."

Khushi had a rough morning. She had trouble concentrating on the food and kept mixing up numbers. What she needed was a good session of making Jalebis. But before that she had to talk to Arnav ji. The photo was burning a hole in her conscience. She would tell him and accept whatever he decided. The trouble was where was she to find him?

Arnav's phone buzzed even as he finished talking to Di and Nani about his visit to Khushi's home. Nani couldn't quell the happiness that threatened to balloon inside her. Di promised she would hold the secret all to herself but she couldn't help smiling. Her chottey was in love. And he wanted to get married. She hugged her brother for the umpteenth time since that morning.

Wriggling out of his sisters hug, Arnav reached for his phone. A smile reached his eyes and he walked to the poolside to call her back.

"Arnav ji. I need to talk to you."

Khushi sounded breathless.

"Are you OK Khushi. You sound nervous."

"Can you meet me at the temple?"

"Sure. I will see you there in half hour."

There was much he had to do before he could meet her.

Khushi sat fidgeting with her dupatta as she awaited Arnav ji. Arnav walked in and watched her from a distance before he walked up. Sitting next to her, he bent over and nuzzled her cheek.

"I've missed you Khushi."

Khushi looked up in consternation. The closeness was unsettling. Moving a bit to put some space between them, she looked up at him, her face giving away the confusion within.

"Arnav ji. There is something important I need to share with you."

She paused not knowing how to start saying what she needed to say. Closing her eyes as if she needed the strength it gave her she began.

"I found a photo in my mother's box. Your father loved her Arnav ji. She loved him too but she did not know he was married."

She looked at Arnav expecting the lines on his face to harden. For him to walk away.

He sat there. Resolute and unmoving. His eyes held a tenderness that baffled her.

"Khushi. I know that."

He knew that? How? When?

"I was in Lucknow yesterday to bring my father's belongings back home and I found the same picture. I also found a diary."

He paused swallowing hard. Images from the previous day swum before him. He held back nothing.

Khushi reached out and held his hand as the two of them tried to make sense of what had happened and how their lives were intricately linked.

She felt a burden lift from her chest. Arnav ji knew. He was OK. He still loved her. She kept touching him to make sure this was real. He was real. They were real.

Arnav looked at Khushi with affection in his eyes. Reaching out for her hand, he held it under his.

"Khushi. Promise you will never leave me."

Khushi looked at him, her love for him all-encompassing.

"I promise. We will be together. Always."

As they walked down the steps, Khushi belatedly remembered the other thing she had wanted to talk to him about. She stopped mid step.

"Arnav ji. I was thinking about your question the other day. The answer is yes. I will elope with you."

She said it with so much naiveté that Arnav melted all over again.

"Let's go to the car" he ordered gruffly as he pulled her with him.

Once in the car, he pulled her in for a hug and looked into her eyes and a twinkle came into them.

"You never cease to amaze me Khushi Kumari Gupta. Be prepared. After Payal's wedding. Be ready to walk out with the clothes on your back."

Khushi nodded remembering what she had promised.

"I have one condition though Arnav ji. Even if we run away and get married, I want to get married the right way. With pheres, sindoor and mangalsutra. With a priest officiating the marriage."

Arnav looked at his girl with amazement. He was a lucky man.

"I promise Khushi."

With that, he threw reserve to the winds and bent down to claim his woman.


	42. Chapter 42

Payal and Di heard a crash and came rushing out to find Khushi in a heap in the landing. Payal reached her first and cradled her. Anjali fetched water and they sprinkled some on her face. Khushi opened her eyes and remembered what had happened. Her eyes floated up to the picture above her and shock and grief assailed her. How was she going to live with this secret. She had known that Arnav ji and Anjali ji's parents had died under tragic circumstances, but that her mom life was intricately tied to theirs was unfathomable.

Payal looked at her sister concern welling in her eyes.

"Khushi, are you OK? Can you sit up?"

"Jiji." Khushi said weakly struggling to raise herself up. Payal helped her to lean against the wall. Khushi sipped on some water that Anjali Di had brought. She felt color creep into her pallid face.

"I had forgotten to eat lunch and must have fainted" she lied weakly.

Anjali asked Hari Prakash to set out some food and the two of them escorted Khushi to the table. Nibbling on her food, Khushi tried to quell the rising feeling of panic and unease in her. How would Arnav ji react to this? She had to tell him.

After resting awhile, Payal and Khushi were on their way. Khushi wondered if she should let Payal in on the secret and then decided against it. Her Jiji deserved the happiness she had now. This was something that was best left buried.

The day broke to find Arnav curled up in a ball on the floor. He woke up to pain in his back and stiff joints from the cold floor. The photo lay on the floor beside him. He picked it up, put it back in the diary and packed all his things. He needed a hot shower and some food before he could think.

Sitting in the cab back to the airport, he looked at the world around him with new eyes. How fitting was it that what had started in Lucknow ended there. He would have to share it with his Di. She needed closure as much as he did. Having walked in the same shoes as their mom she knew what it was to live with a man who hankered after another woman. Perhaps she would find it in her heart to let go of the pain they had carried for too long.

They would have to face Garima aunty. He would think about it another day. Perhaps some things were best left as secrets?

Khushi. His Khushi.

The past day had broken some of the carefully erected walls in his psyche. He had spent a good part of his life being bitter and resentful against marriage. Reading his father's diary had given him a glimpse into his father's life. Perhaps not everything was black or white. Perhaps his father had never loved their mother. There were questions for which there were no answers.

He had been lucky to find love. To find that one person who felt like home to him. Being in her presence made him feel grounded and secure. He would be a fool to let her go.

As the flight took off, he saw clouds with a silver lining. A warmth filled the space in his heart he had kept closed for too long. He smiled without being aware of it.

Reaching home, he sought out his Di. Brother and sister held each other as they tried to rebuild their lives from the ashes around them. Anjali looked at her brother. He looked different. As if by shaking off the past he was learning to live again. Perhaps he would find love.

Arnav sat by the poolside, the water reflecting the night sky. Instinctively he looked up searching for the brightest stars.

"I need your blessings mama" he whispered.

He felt a deep sense of peace pervade him and knew what to do.

Khushi sat by the front porch of her house, her fingers played with the glass bangles she had taken to wearing everyday. Their presence seemed to be tangible reminder of the person who had gifted them to her. Looking up the night sky, she found what she was looking for and whispered "Give me strength Amma. I am going to talk to Arnav ji."

The day broke and Khushi and Payal left for work. Buaji, Garima and Shashi Babu sat in the living room tallying expenses and making sure everything was ready for the Mehndi and Sangeet the following day. A knock sounded on their door. Garima opened it to find Arnav standing in front of her. He removed his glasses and his eyes lingered on her and an unreadable expression came over his face.

Garima welcomed him inside and Buaji and Shashi ji made space for him to be seated comfortably. He looked at the three of them not knowing where to begin.

"Aunty, I would like to have a word with you alone before I talk to all of you."

Garima looked at him quizzically. She turned to her husband who nodded imperceptibly. Buaji was not sure what was happening.

"Bitwa you can talk to Garima in Khushi's room."

Garima walked into the room and Arnav followed. He closed the door behind him and faced Garima. He walked close to her and held her hands in his.

"Aunty ji, will you bless me?"

Garima nodded not sure what he was talking about.

Arnav wordlessly removed the picture of his dad and Garima and held it out to her. He watched as her face turned pale and she looked unsteady. He held her elbow as she steadied herself and spoke in an even tone.

"Aunty, I did not mean to bring this here to intrude. When Dadi passed away, she gave me the key to my dad's locker. I found this picture and a diary he had left behind."

He hesitated before he continued.

"I am sorry for whatever happened. I know I cannot undo the past but I realize now that you were as much a victim as my mom. I hope you find closure in the fact that the family and children you tried to protect are doing well. We have suffered a lot in the last fourteen years but Di and I are looking forward to moving on."

Garima looked at Arnav's troubled eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached to touch his head.

"I am sorry Bitwa. I did not know your dad was married. I would have never…"

She choked as she tried to explain what had happened. Arnav reached out to comfort her and ended up being comforted. Wiping away tears, the two of them returned to the living room.

Aunty, Uncle, Buaji, there is something I wanted to talk with you. Garima looked at him wondering what else he wanted to talk about.

Looking directly at Shashi Babu he said.

"Uncle, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Shashi looked at the man in front of him and felt happiness overcome him. Struggling to speak he nodded his acceptance.

Arnav continued "I will ask Nani and Di to come with the Shagun soon but I have a request. Please do not tell Khushi I asked you for her hand yet."

Khushi had a rough morning. She had trouble concentrating on the food and kept mixing up numbers. What she needed was a good session of making Jalebis. But before that she had to talk to Arnav ji. The photo was burning a hole in her conscience. She would tell him and accept whatever he decided. The trouble was where was she to find him?

Arnav's phone buzzed even as he finished talking to Di and Nani about his visit to Khushi's home. Nani couldn't quell the happiness that threatened to balloon inside her. Di promised she would hold the secret all to herself but she couldn't help smiling. Her chottey was in love. And he wanted to get married. She hugged her brother for the umpteenth time since that morning.

Wriggling out of his sisters hug, Arnav reached for his phone. A smile reached his eyes and he walked to the poolside to call her back.

"Arnav ji. I need to talk to you."

Khushi sounded breathless.

"Are you OK Khushi. You sound nervous."

"Can you meet me at the temple?"

"Sure. I will see you there in half hour."

There was much he had to do before he could meet her.

Khushi sat fidgeting with her dupatta as she awaited Arnav ji. Arnav walked in and watched her from a distance before he walked up. Sitting next to her, he bent over and nuzzled her cheek.

"I've missed you Khushi."

Khushi looked up in consternation. The closeness was unsettling. Moving a bit to put some space between them, she looked up at him, her face giving away the confusion within.

"Arnav ji. There is something important I need to share with you."

She paused not knowing how to start saying what she needed to say. Closing her eyes as if she needed the strength it gave her she began.

"I found a photo in my mother's box. Your father loved her Arnav ji. She loved him too but she did not know he was married."

She looked at Arnav expecting the lines on his face to harden. For him to walk away.

He sat there. Resolute and unmoving. His eyes held a tenderness that baffled her.

"Khushi. I know that."

He knew that? How? When?

"I was in Lucknow yesterday to bring my father's belongings back home and I found the same picture. I also found a diary."

He paused swallowing hard. Images from the previous day swum before him. He held back nothing.

Khushi reached out and held his hand as the two of them tried to make sense of what had happened and how their lives were intricately linked.

She felt a burden lift from her chest. Arnav ji knew. He was OK. He still loved her. She kept touching him to make sure this was real. He was real. They were real.

Arnav looked at Khushi with affection in his eyes. Reaching out for her hand, he held it under his.

"Khushi. Promise you will never leave me."

Khushi looked at him, her love for him all-encompassing.

"I promise. We will be together. Always."

As they walked down the steps, Khushi belatedly remembered the other thing she had wanted to talk to him about. She stopped mid step.

"Arnav ji. I was thinking about your question the other day. The answer is yes. I will elope with you."

She said it with so much naiveté that Arnav melted all over again.

"Let's go to the car" he ordered gruffly as he pulled her with him.

Once in the car, he pulled her in for a hug and looked into her eyes and a twinkle came into them.

"You never cease to amaze me Khushi Kumari Gupta. Be prepared. After Payal's wedding. Be ready to walk out with the clothes on your back."

Khushi nodded remembering what she had promised.

"I have one condition though Arnav ji. Even if we run away and get married, I want to get married the right way. With pheres, sindoor and mangalsutra. With a priest officiating the marriage."

Arnav looked at his girl with amazement. He was a lucky man.

"I promise Khushi."

With that, he threw reserve to the winds and bent down to claim his woman.


	43. Epilogue

Khushi sat in her bridal bed resplendent in red. Her coy smile reached her eyes as she looked up to see her husband close the door behind him as he entered. The past few weeks had been the happiest in her life. She had been married to her Rajkumar who literally swept her feet by his proposal and later by his participation in all the traditions with an involvement that put his Di to shame.

Arnav looked at his bride. She looked beautiful and fresh waiting for him. She was his finally. He felt content and satisfied. The past couple of weeks had been the happiest in his life. Seeing the joy on his Khushi's face as he gave in and surrendered to the happiness that pervaded his life. The rituals had been fun. Even more fun was sneaking his fiancee away for quick moments of privacy. He enjoyed teasing her, watching her color rise and give in to his love.

His soul finally had found its mooring point. In hers. Together they would weather the storms of their life. He had finally found the one person who could wordlessly wipe out the deepest fears of his heart. There was just one thing left.

He walked across the room and reached out for a small box. He sat next to his wife and turned her face to his. He put the box by his side and cupped her face with his hands. Kissing her forehead he said,

"Khushi, I have something for you."

He extended the box.

Khushi reached for it with trepidation. He had already showered too many gifts on her. She felt overwhelmed. The box looked like a heirloom. Her fingers trembled as they opened it. Inside were two beautiful gold kangans and a little note. She looked at Arnav's face. His eyes looked far away like he was remembering something.

She touched the kangans reverentially and opened the note.

_"To the girl who will be my Chottey's bride,_

_I know I will be putting these kangans on you, but I want to let you in on a secret that is why this letter. Keep this in mind and be careful, my Chotey has anger permanently on his nose, but his heart filled with love… lots of love. Bear his anger, and return his love with interest… "_

She couldn't finish reading the note as tears welled up in her eyes. She put it down and reached for her husband. They held each other for a long time. Arnav finally moved away and reached for the kangans and took Khushi's hand in his. He slipped them on her slender wrists with love.

"They are finally where the belong" he sighed.

"Amma will be very happy."

Khushi felt a deep sense of belonging and peace. The two of them looked out the window in time to see a shooting star flash past the night sky.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
